Sasuke's little Sister, Sango
by nanigirl15
Summary: ok Sasuke has a sister and this is her story. read and hopefully review. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ok first time doing this so be easy on me

ok umm I do not own anything with naruto the only people I own is Sango, Chimny, Shipo, and a few others

oh and I'm sure some peoples will know those names and well all the others, I'm not one whose able to make up names

this first chapter probably won't be long but I will make some long chapters

oh and any comments to help me get better even if they are a bit harsh are excepted

oh and I probably won't have everything spelt right, so if anyone can't read something I'm really sorry

ok here goes

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\

Chapter 1

"Sango!" I hear someone call my name. I turn and see my teamates Shipo and Chimny running up.

"Ohia!" I shout back. Chimny jumps up next to me, "So Sango," he says looking at me. "are you heading for training or for trouble?"

He's always making fun of how trouble seems to follow me everywhere,

"So," Shipo interupts. "hows Sasuke?"

Sasuke is my older brother, our whole village was destroyed by my other brother Itachi.

"He's training like always." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Geesh," I hear Chimny say. "He needs to take a break." Ha!" I say. "You try telling him that."

Sasuke may be very protective of me, but he spends all his time training.

"Mabe next time I see him I will," Chimny says with a smile.

"We better hurry up," Shipo says, "or we're gonna be late, and you know how Kagome sensei is when we're late."

"Ya! You're late do ten laps around the village!" Chimny mimicks her.

"I wouldn't let her hear you talking like that about her if I was you," I say to him.

*Once we get there*

"You're Late!" We hear Kagome sensei say as we run up.

"Sorry Sensei, but Shipo and Chimny stopped me on the way here." I say as I point at them.

Kagome laghs. "Ok heres what I want you all to do, You all spar I'm gonna be gone for a while, I'll be back later to see how your doing."

"Yes Sensei." we all say as she leaves.

"Ok, who wants to be first!" Chimny says while jumping back and forth.

"I'll be first!" I say as I jump over to him. "Ok!" Shipo says "ready, set, spar!"

Something about me is diffrent then my clan, they have the Sharingun and can learn moves because of that.

I still haven't gotten my sharingun but I can learn moves just by watching them.

I beat him in 10 minutes.

"I don't," Chimny pants, "understand how you do that." Ok, Shipo says, my turn. as he jumps over.

I beat him in 15 Minutes.

"You know, Sango it's like you have the sharingun, but you don't." Chimny says out of the blue.

"Ya, I should be able to activate it by now," I say sounding a little disapointed.

"Hey, you'll get it sooner or later." Shipo says smiling at me. I give him a small smile, "Ya, you're right." I say.

"Hey, Chimny I say while looking past him, theres Kikio." I say while smiling,

Chimny has a huge crush on Kikio.

I start laughing as he turns red. He looks at me with one of those "Do you really want to fight" looks.

We both jump at each other at the same time, before we finish our fight Kagome Sensei comes back.

"I see you've all been busy." She says as she walks up next to Shipo.

*After training for awhile*

"Can you guys beleve it?" Chimny yells. "We're actually gonna be in the Chunin exams!"

"Hey, do you guys wanna play a game?" I ask.

"No! Sango, you'll just get in trouble." Shipo says, "The third Hokage isn't happy with how you've been acting. and he asked me to keep and eye on you."

"And to make sure you don't pull any pranks or..." He sighs, "throw any shoes at people." He shakes his head.

"Hey, that's only because he was saying mean stuff about Naruto." I say as I start to get mad at the guy all over again. "I hate that guy." I say.

"See? Thats why the third Hokage thinks your a handful." Shipos says as he shakes his head.

"Ya," Chimny laughs, "the only one he thinks is a bigger problem then you is that Naruto guy."

I turn to them. "Naruto plays pranks?" I shout with an eyebrow raised.

"No!" Shipo says trying to stop me as I turn on my heal and run. "Bye!" I shout back at them.

While I'm running to find Naruto I run thru a park. I bump into Kiba. who's with Shino and Hinata.

"Ohia." I say while smiling. "What are you doing?" Kiba asks me.

"I'm trying to find Naruto! Have you seen Naruto?" I ask.

"He's probably at the ramen spot, why are you looking for him?" Kiba asks.

"I wanna see if he wants to have some fun." I say as I run off toward the ramen spot.

"I don't think those two will be good for peoples health." Kiba says once I leave.

As I run into the ramen spot, I smell the ramen and start to get hungry, but I ignore it, then I see Naruto.

"Naruto!" I shout jumping up next to him. "Hmmm?" Naruto asks looking at me. "Sango right?"

"Ya, do you wanna do a prank or we could play a game or something?" I ask.

"What type?" he asks eyebrow raised.

I start to get exsited. I start to bounce as I say "how bout ding dong ditch?"

"Sure." he says. "YES!" I shout. "Come on!" I say as I pull him out of his seat throwing money on the counter paying for his ramen.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I say while jumping up and down.

"Your Sango, Sasuke's sister, right?" He asks me. "Ya, why?" I ask while shrugging my shoulders.

"Because you're so diffrent, the only thing you have in comon is your hair, that I can tell at least." He says as Shipo and Chimny walk around the corner

they look at each other with a worried look. They knew that I wasn't like my clan, and they knew I worried about that.

They had convinsed me that it wasn't obvious, untill now.

I shrug. "So." I say. but I had a sick feeling.

"Uh, Sango." Chimny called over to me. "What?" I say giving them a fake smile.

"Uhh, are we gonna play ding dong ditch or not?" Naruto asks me. "Yes we are." I say. "I'll talk to you two later."

They didn't try to stop me, cause they knew I was upset. After two games of ding dong ditch Naruto said he had to go.

After walking around awhile I hear Shipo yell. "Sango!" "Yo! wait up, Please!" I hear Chimny yell.

I stop and let them catch up. "What?" I ask

"We're sorry," Shipo says giving me one of his You-have-to-forgive-me looks.

"I forgive you." I say smiling. "Oh ya," Chimny says. "The Hokage wants to know if we can do one more mission before the chunin exams begin."

"Sure I'm in," I say. "whats the mission?" "We're just gonna escort a family to there village, only a two day walk, but without Kagome sensei, She has a diffrent mission."

This will be our first mission alone! It's an easy one but its one alone.

"Well when do we go?" I ask. "Let's go ask the Hokage!" Chimny says jumping around.

*Once we get to the Hokage's office*

"You will leave tomorrow morning at nine, I'll give you a week that way you can do a little sight seeing." The Hokage says.

"Thanks!" I say. "Shipo will be in charge of the mission." The Hokage says.

"What!" Chimny says. "But I wanna be the leader."

"Shipo is the oldest and the most responsible." The Hokage says.

"Ok." I say as I walk out. "Where are you going?" Shipo asks me.

"I have to go make dinner for me and Sasuke." I say as I leave.

*once I get home*

I start dinner and head up to my room to get ready for tomorrow. Kunai, exstra clothes, water, some food, ect,

then I go downstairs to finish dinner. right when dinner is finished Sasuke walks in.

"Hey Sasuke!" I say. "how was trainging?" I ask. "Fine." he says.

We eat dinner without talking much, "I'm going on a mission tomorrow that will take around a week." I say as I head up to my room.

"Ok, see ya." he says.

I soon fall asleep. I look around and see everyone in the village dead. I see Sasuke when he was young, I see mom and dad, blood everywhere.

Then I see Itachi, He leans close to me and whispers, "I'll be back for you."

I wake up to Sasuke shaking me. "What?" I say as I'm jumping out of bed.

"Your gonna need to hurry if your gonna go on that mission, its almost nine." Sasuke says as he leaves the room.

"Shoot! I gotta hurry! Thanks Sasuke for waking me up!" I shout to him as he walks downstairs.

I hurry and get ready and grab my stuff. I run to the gate as fast as I can. I get there at five till.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok tell me what you think, if you think chapters should be longer or shorter or annything really.

Oh and it will get better I just had to think of some way to start it off.

anyway I hope that some people will like this story.

And sorry if people don't seem like they should be but I like never watch Naruto, I mean I like to but I just don't got the time.

Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything with naruto

oh and any comments to help me get better even if they are a bit harsh are excepted

oh and I probably won't have everything spelt right, so if anyone can't read something I'm really sorry

ok here goes chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(End of last chapter)

*I hurry and get ready and grab my stuff. I run to the gate as fast as I can. I get there at five till.

Chapter 2

I see everyone waiting for me. "Hey!" I shout while running up.

"Hey, Sango." Shipo says as I get there. "This is Yasha, his wife Kikio, and they're kid Kairi. Everyone this is Sango."

"Are we ready to go?" Kairi asks with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, we can leave right now." Shipo says looking over at Yasha to see if he was ready. He nods.

We walk for four hours with breaks here and threre. Then we stop for lunch.

"I'll go fill up the canteens at the river." I say.

"I wanna come!" Kairi whines. "You can come as long as its alright with your parents." I say as I smile at her.

"Mom! Dad! can I go with Sango to the river to fill up the canteens? Please!" Kairi basically yells.

"Sure." Says her Mom. "Yay!" She yells jumping up next to me.

"Ok, let's go." I say as she skips next to me. I smile and talk to her as we go to the river.

As I fill up the canteens, a kunai flys into my arm, I hold in a scream. As I jump up and get ready to fight.

I turn around and see they have Kairi. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Come with us and we'll let the girl go." One of them say.

If I call for help they could hurt her, I think. Then I see Chimny in the woods looking at me, ready to fight.

I nod. "Ok." I say setting my bag with my weapons down. Then Chimny and I attack. We get Kairi away from them. but we aren't able to stop them from running.

Shipo, Yasha and Kikio. come running up. "what's going on?" Shipo asks.

"Right now I'm so glad that you guys worry about me." I say as I pant.

"I'm glad Shipo sent me to check on you when he did." Chimny says while he shakes his head.

"What happend to your arm?" Shipo asks. "Kunai." I say while looking at it.

"You better get that cleaned up." He says looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sure." I say as I look over at Kairi. she looks pale. "You ok?" I ask. She nods.

"Chimny, you get the canteens, Sango, you get that cut cleaned." Shipo says as he takes Yasha, Kikio and Kairi torwads our resting spot.

I went down river a few feet, to make sure no blood got in the canteens.

"How'd they get the girl? Chimny" asks as he fill the canteens. "I was talking and I guess I let down my guard.

But then again I didn't think that ninja would attack us on this mission." I say while cleaning the cut.

I suddenly feel light headed, and dizzy. I put my hand on the ground to stable myself, and take a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" Chimny asks looking over at me.

The whole world was spinning, "Y-yeah," I say putting a hand on my head. I hear him walk over to me.

"Sango?" He asks. I shake my head, "Don't touch me." I tell the dizzy spell goes away.

"Hmmm." I say standing up. "You ok?" He asks again. "Ya, I just had a dizzy spell." I say while I splash water on my face.

"You sure?" He asks while picking up the canteens. "Ya," I say as we start heading back.

He walks next to me and keeps asking if I'm alright, "YES! I'm fine now quit asking or your gonna get a shoe in the face!" I say irritated.

"Ok," He says. even thoe I didn't look at him I could tell he was watching me.

We got back to the resting spot, ate and continued walking till it started getting dark at nine.

I was on lookout duty first, then at one Shipo came and told me to get some sleep.

I couldn't sleep at all. It was a long night. We got to the village the next night with no problems.

"If you would like, You may stay with us for the night." Yasha says when we get to they're house.

"Thank you, we would like that." Shipo says as we walk in. I fell asleep right when they show me where I'd be sleeping.

The next morning I wake up with pain shooting thrue my my stomach.

I feel dizzy and sick so I head to the bathroom, I leave the door open. I puke in the sink and start to freak out when I see that I just puked blood.

Chimny walks in and see me, "Are you ok?" he asks. he sees the sink and looks at me. I feel really light headed as everything goes black.

"Sango!" Chimny says as he catches me. "Shipo!" He shouts, Shipo comes running. when he sees me he asks. "What happend?" "I don't know." Chimny says.

*When I wake up*

"Uhhh, man my head hurts." I say under my breath. "I wouldn't doubt it." I hear Shipo say.

"Where am I?" I shout as I try to jump up, but Shipo and Chimny hold me down.

"Calm down," Shipo says, "it's ok, we're ju- "I'm in a hospital!" I shout trying to get up, but they hold me down. I look over at my arm and see an IV in it.

"Theres a neadle in my arm!" I shout. I try to grab it but Shipo and Chimny stop me. "Get it out! Get it out!" I scream.

I start to shake and taking small short breaths. "Sango, Calm down." I hear Shipo say. "Just take some deep breaths."

I take some deep breaths. "Please, please! just take it out, please!" I say while almost crying.

I wasn't afraid of almost anything, I was fine with kunai, knives, blood, but put a neadle with somehting that your gonna inject into me and I'd break down.

"Sango, if you calm down, I'll ask if they can take it out, ok?" Shipo says.

I was still breathing hard but I stopped trying to get away. They slowly let go of me.

"Just have them take it out." I say. "why am I here?" I ask. "It was that kunai that hit you, it had some type of poison." Shipo Explains.

_I feel so weak. _I think as I look at the IV again. "Can you get this thing out of me now?" I ask quietly.

I hear the door open and look to see a nurse come in with a big neadle. I jump, as Chimny grabs my arm and the IV so it wouldn't pop out. Shipo grabs my other arm.

"No! you guys said y-you'd try to make them k-keep the n-neadles!" I cry as the nurse comes over. when she gives me the shot my whole body goes limp.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Shipo says. "But that IV has the antidote to the poison, so we can't take it out. and that shot is just to help you calm down.

You need to rest, Get some sleep," He says as he walks over to the nurse.

I tryed to fight the drowsiness, but I end up falling into a deep sleep. When I wake up Shipo and Chimny aren't in the room but the ninja who attacked us were.

I try to get up, but the drug the nurse gave me was still in my system. I shake my head trying to clear it,

but one of the ninja notice I'm awake and push a cloth aginst my face. I try to get away but I can't move and everything starts going blurry.

I hear far off shouting and somewhat see figures fighting. Then I feel water splashed onto my face.

"Sango? Sango? Are you ok?" I hear Shipo saying. everything starts clearing up. I see Shipo standing over me. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Get me out of here!" I say sitting up and pulling out the IV. Shipo was about to argue but changed his mind. "Yeah let's go." He says as he helps me up.

Chimny runs in. "They got," He pants, "away." "Let's go home." I say looking at them. Shipo nods.

We start heading home, I can't run for very long and I keep getting less and less sleep. It takes us three days to get back.

When we arive at the gate the guards notice that I don't look so good and Shipo is helping me walk.

"Are you ok?" One of them ask. "Yes." I say. "No." Chimny says looking at me. "she was poisoned."

It was true, I wasn't ok, I felt verry weak. If it easn't for Shipo holding me up I probably would fall down.

"We should take her to the hospital." The gaurd says as he comes to pick me up. "No!" I shout as I jump a few feet away.

but when I land, I get dizzy again. "Sango!" I hear Shipo shout as everything goes black.

*When I wake up*

I look around at where I am. I notice two ninja beside me, then I see a IV in my arm.

I instintly jump, and pull the IV out. "Hey!" says a ninja who was suposed to make sure I didn't do that.

I knock out, Tie up and gag the ninja. then jump out the window.

I go to the park. While walking thrue the park, I bump into Ino, and Shikamaru. "Hey, Sango." Ino says.

"Hey guys," I say as I give them a wave and a smile. "Aren't you suuposed to be in the hospital?" Shikamaru asks me.

"Well...I was but...I'm better so...I...got out." I say slowly as I choose my words carefuly.

_I was in the hospital, and I'm better then I was earlyer, and I got out, so I didn't really lie._ I think.

right then Shipo and Chimny come around the corner. I see them and they see me.

"Uhhh, I gotta go. Talk to you guys later!" I say as I turn on my heal to run but I can't I look behind me to see Shikamaru has me in his shadow possession jutsu.

"Awww, What did you go and do that for?" I ask him. "Sango! What do you think your doing?" Shipo says coming over. "Your suposed to be in the hospital."

"She said they let her out." Ino says. "I did not, I said that I got out. I'm fine anyway." I say while shrugging. "We have to at least go see what the docter thinks." Shipo says.

"Fine, you can let me go Shikamaru." I say while rolling my eyes. "no I'm gonna make sure you get to the hospital." he says.

"Oh, come on, can't you guys trust me?" I ask. "HA! Trust you to go to the hospital!" Chimny Laughs. I give him a glare that makes him take a step back.

They take me to the hospital, when the nurse sees me she comes up.

"There you are, you need to check out. you should probably take it easy but you probably won't listen to me," she says as she hands me a clipbord. I sign my name,

I see Kagome Sensei. "Kagome Sensei!" I shout to her. She comes over. "when is the chunin exams?" I ask. "in one week." she says looing me over.

"One week! I gotta get training!" I say as I run off.

"Sango!" Shipo says as I leave. then he sighs. Kagome smiles, "Don't worry Shipo, she'll be fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

you wold not beleave my life, as I'm writing this right now my lil bro just came into my room sucking in and out of a 7up bottle. I have the weirdest family... =|

Ok tell me what you think, if you think chapters should be longer or shorter or annything really.

anyway I hope that some people will like this story.

Thanks for reading =)

Who's seen Alice in wonderland? Great movie! =^)

I think the mad hatters the best! what do you think?

GO JOHNNY DEPP!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything with naruto

ok I think this is gonna be the longest chapter yet.

I made up this story when I was like 15 =^P

ok I'm not sure if anyones even reading this but oh well.

ok here goes chapter 3

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(End of last chapter)

*.Sango! Shipo says as I leave. then he sighs. Kagome smiles, Don't worry Shipo, she'll be fine.*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 3

I run to my favorite training spot. no one ever comes to this training spot. it has a nice stream and some pretty trees. I don't know why no one comes here.

I train untill I can barely move. "Wow." I pant. "That was a great workout." I say as I wipe the sweat off my face.

"Man, I'm tired." I say as I sit down under a tree thats next to the stream.

Then three ninja jump at me out of nowhere, one of them puts a rag up to my face, I struggle but I can't get away. I used up all my energy earlyer.

Everything starts going black, Right before I pass out I feel myself falling, and someone catching me.

When I wake up I notice that I'm being carried by someone. I slowly open my eyes.

and see that I'm being carried by a boy around Sasuke's age with messy looking red hair. I try to get up, so he sets me down.

I almost fall down, but a girl around the same age catches me and holds me up.

"You ok?" She asks. I feel light-headed, and a bit shaky. but all I say is "Y-yeah. What happend?" I ask as I take a deep breath.

"Well," says the girl. "we're headed to the village hidden in the leaves to take the chunin exsams, when I saw you getting attacked. so I got my brothers to help.

What did those ninja want with you anyway?" She asks. "I don't even know." I say while shaking my head. "Oh, My names Sango, Sango Uchiha." I introduce myself.

"I'm Temari," She says. "and this is Gaara," she points to the red head, "and this is Kankuro," she points to a guy with what seemed like face paint.

"How long was I out?" I ask. "Not too long," Kankuro says as he looks at me. "Around three minutes." Temari says.

"Sango! Sango where are you!" I hear Shipo and Chimny yelling as they run around the corner and see me. "There you are." Shipo says looking at the group I was with.

"Uh, this is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." I introduce them. "and this is Shipo and Chimny. my teamates."

"You should watch out for you teamate you almost lost her today." Kankuro says.

"What?" Shipo shouts. "I'll exsplain later." I say to him. Temari leans over to me and whispers,

"You have a cut on your leg, it might have poison, you should have a Docter. look at it." I nod. but think,_ No freakish way! I just got out of the hospital._

We all walk the rest of the way into the village in silence, soon after we come into the village, Temari and her brothers go toward a hotel. I say good-night.

"Who attacked you?" Shipo asks once they leave. "Was it the ninja as before?" Chimny asks. "I'm not sure." I say while shrugging.

Shipo grabs my arm and makes me look at him, "What happend?" he asks looking into my eyes.

"Well," I say. "I just got finshed traing and sat down to rest when, I think it was three ninja jumped down and held me while one put a rag to my face. right before I passed out I felt them pushed away then I was falling, then someone grabbed me before I hit the ground, then I woke up with Gaara carrying me."

"We should probably have you checked out by a Docter." Shipo says as he starts to turn towards the hospital.

"No I'm fine, really, I've just had a long day, and I'm tired. I think I'll just head home and get some sleep." I say as I start to walk home.

"We'll walk you home." Shipo says as he starts walking next to me. I give him a small smile. "Thanks." I say.

Half way home I start to feel light-headed, I stop for second to try and make it stop. "You ok?" Shipo asks, as he gently touches my arm. "Y-yeah, just tired." I lie.

they walk me to my house and Shipo opens the door. "Night!" Chimny says. "Night." I say as I smile at them. "You sure you don't want to go get checked out?" Shipo asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say. as I walk into my house. "Good-night," Shipo says as he shuts the door.

"I better get that cut cleaned." I say as I head up the stairs, when I get upstairs I see my bedroom and just go to bed, _I'm so tired_.. I think as I lay in bed.

All night long I have cold and hot flashes. The next day when Sasuke wakes up he looks in on me and decides not to wake me up.

And just leaves me a note saying, Hey Sis, I decided to let you sleep, I heard about your advinchers, I'm gonna be trainging, see you later. Sasuke.

When I wake up at eight. _I feel so weak._ I think as I try to get up, I couldn't move. I look at the clock,

Shipo and Chimny uselly come at eight-thirty, to eat anything me and Sasuke don't eat. at eight-twenty my eyes can't stay open, and it starts getting harder to breath.

At eight-thirty Shipo and Chimny walk into the house. "Sango?" Shipo calls.

Chimny notices the note Sasuke left. "She might still be sleeping, Sasuke let her sleep in." he says as he hands him the note.

They head up towards my room. Shipo knocks on my door. "Sango!" He calls. when I don't anser he trys again.

"Sango!" When I don't anser agian, He slowly opens the door. "Sango," He says as he opens it, and Peeps his head around the corner. Chimny follows suit.

Chimny chukles, "She's still asleep." "Sango, its time to wake up." Shipo says as he walks toward me. I could barely hear Shipo, everything sounds far off.

Then Shipo notices I'm barely breathing. "Sango," He says a bit louder. I try to say something anything but I can't. "Sango!" he says as he gets next to me,

he feels my head. "Man, She's burning up." he says to Chimny. "Come on Sango, wake up." He says as he starts to pick me up.

"Uhhhh mmmmm..." (thats something like a groan) I barely force my eyes open, then they close and I can't open them again.

"Sango!" Shipo says, as he moves some hair from my face. "Stay with me, ok? I'm gonna take you to the hospital." he says as he heads down the stairs.

_I don't want to go to the hospital._ "Uhhhh," I start to feak out. Shipo notices this, "Don't worry Sango, I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He says as he heads out the door.

everything started to bler, I started having memories of when I was young. when I would mess around, pull pranks on Sasuke and Itachi.

Then of neadles there are tons of neadles.

In the hospital my heartbeat is going really fast and the docters are worryed that if my heart doesn't slow down I'll have a heart attack.

The neadles were filled with something, I wan't sure what, but they had steaming hot red chakra.

the neadles started poking me injuecting whatever it was they had in them, into me. I started to panic.

In the hospital I started to twist and turn in the bed, a nurse was trying to give me a shot to slow down my heart rate. I twist and turn trying to get away from the neadles.

As nurses grab me and try to hold me down, "Wait please!" Shipo says as he runs in. "We have to slow her heart rate down!" A nurse says.

"Let me try." He says walking over. To me theres a huge neadle coming at me. My heart rate goes thrue the roof the nurse grabs her shot.

"Sango, try and calm down. I'm right here with you." I hear Shipo say. when he was talking the neadle backed away. I slowly start to calm down.

He kept talking, after half an hour I slowly open my eyes. "Man, do I hurt," I say quietly.

Shipo jumps when he hears me. He moves some hair out of my face, when he sees my eyes open he gives me a tired smile. "Sango." He says shaking his head.

Then he surprises me. He sets his forehead on mine and looks me in the eyes, "next time you get hurt, you have to tell someone, ok?

No more hiding stuff ok?" He asks. I could see tears in his eyes. He was worried about me. "I'll try." I say quietly

"Thank you, Sango." He pauses for a second. "We almost lost you, Sango, You almost died.

I don't want that to happen again," He says as he cups one side of my face with his hand. That's when I notice I'm in the hospital. I look at my arm and see an IV.

I try to pull it out, but my arm doesn't move in fact it hurt when I tryed to move. "Ow." I say quietly. "Sango, The IV needs to stay." Shipo says looking at me.

"I hurt all over." I say quietly. "You need to rest." Shipo says as he sits up. "Hey!" Chimny says as he comes in. "How you doing?" he asks.

"I feel worse then I've ever felt before. That I know of at least." I say to him. as Shipo and Chimny talk, I end up falling asleep.

I dream about when I was young, Playing with Sasuke, having fun, then everyone starts dying. I start to freak out. I look around. Itachi comes up behind me.

"Why?" I ask him. "I'll come back for you." He says as he starts to disapeer. I wake up almost jumping out of the bed. I rub my face then look over at Shipo and Chimny.

"You ok?" Chimny asks, while Shipo looks at me with a worried expression. I nod.

"Uh, Sango?" Shipo says getting up. "Ya?" I ask. "Chimny and I were thinking, theres only three days till the chunin exsams, we're thinking of not do-"

But I cut him off. "Don't even think about it! We're doing the chunin exsams," I say to them. "Sango, You cant do the chunin exsams like this." Shipo says as he looks at me.

"I'll be fine in three days, really." I say pleading with them. "Sango," Shipo sighs. "fine if you feel better by then we'll do the chunin exsams." Shipo says giving in.

I smile, then I look over at the IV. Before I could move Shipo and Chimny grab my arms. "What? I wan't gonna do anything." I say as I try to look innocent.

"Yeah, Sure." Chimny says as he rolls his eyes. "If you want to do the chunin exsams then you have to keep the IV in, got it?" Shipo asks me. "fine." I say as I roll my eyes.

I was let out the next day.

"Hey Sasuke." I say as he walks in the door. "I'm making rice, fish, some teriyaki chicken. and theres fresh fruit. for dinner. Oh, and you don't mind if Shipo and Chimny stay for dinner, do you?" I ask. "No, no problem." He says. I still felt weak, and Shipo could tell, thats why they kept following me around.

After dinner when Shipo and Chimny left, I decided to tell Sasuke that I was going to do the chunin exsams.

"Hey Sasuke?" I say trying to figure out how to tell him. "Ya, Sango?" He asks turning to me.

"Um, I'm gonna be doing the chunin exsams tomorrow." I say as I turn and start walking, Knowing that he wan't gonna like it.

"NO!" He says instintly. "Yes I am." I say turning to him. "Sango, it's too dangerous! You can't." Sasuke says looking at me.

"Sasuke, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can do it." I say as I give him a hug.

"But you just got out of the hospital! and I can tell your not feeling as well as you say." He says as he grabs my arm so I can't walk away.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. I wanna try". I say looking at him. "Sango, the people in the chunin exsams won't go easy on you, They'll probably kill you if they get the chance. I can't let you do the exsams when your not fully well. I won't let you." He says. "Sasuke, you can't stop me." I sigh.

"If I tell your team mates they won't let you either." he says. "Sasuke! That's not fair!" I say as I jerk my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I can't let you get hurt. your the only family I have." He says.

I knew what he meant, he hated Itachi. I on the other hand was disapointed in Itachi. Thinking about him made me think of what he said after he destroyed our clan

"I'll come back for you." I hear him say. I wasn't sure what he meant and I didn't want to know. but it scared me just to think about it.

I shudder. "You ok?" Sasuke asks me. I could see he was worried about me. "I'm fine." I say while sighing.

"You understand why I don't want you to do the exsams, right?" he asks me. "Ya," I say as I nod.

"I'm going to bed, you should go to bed soon too." he says as he heads to his room.

I didn't feel like going to sleep, so I went to my room and got stuff ready for the chunin exsams. clothes, weapons, some snacks, ect,

I still didn't feel like sleeping so I went outside for a walk. I was walking by asome shops. they were closed of corse. as I walked I noticed someone up on a roof.

I decided to see who it was, as I got closer I saw his messy red hair. I thought he was kinda creepy but he was the only one awake, besides the gaurds and the chef at the rawmen spot. they have a chef for day and a chef for night. anyway I decided to go talk to him. I hopped up on the roof and sat next to him,

he didn't seem to notice I was there, He just looked up at the moon. I looked up at the moon with him for around a minute. But I couldn't just sit there doing nothing.

"So, Gaara, right? you nervous? About tomorrow I mean." I say trying to make a conversation. Gaara doesn't say anything. "Well I guess it doesn't matter." I say shrugging.

Gaara still doesn't say anything. "I'm bored, You wanna go to the rawmen spot?" I ask him. He doesn't anser. "Do you ever talk?" I ask him. He still doesn't say anything.

He didn't even move. I look at him with one of my what-is-wrong-with-you? looks._I wonder if he's sleeping?_

I pause for a second. _with his eyes open? _"Wow thats weird." I say to myself. I start to wave my hand in front of his face. "Hey! Are you awake?" I ask him.

He finaly looks at me. "what do you want?" He asks me. "Well I want to know if you want to get some rawmen?" I say smiling. "No." is all he says.

"PLEASE!" I whine. "I don't want to eat alone." I say as I give him my best puppy dog face. "Leave or I'll kill you." He says.

My eyes widen as he says this. right after he says it Temari and Kankuro jump on the roof. "There you are Gaara! We've been looking everywhere for you!" She says.

then she sees me. "What are you doing up so late?" She asks. "I was bored and couldn't sleep, do you wanna get some rawmen with me?" I ask.

"Ok, let's go get some rawmen." she says smiling. "Yay!" I say as I jump up and down.

*On the way to the rawmen spot*

"How long have you known Gaara and Kankuro?" I ask. "Well, they're my brothers." she says. I think about Sasuke and Itachi. "I hope they never turn on you." I say quietly.

"did your brothers do that?" Temari asks. "One did, my oldest brother. Itachi. He killed everyone in our village except me and Sasuke." I say as I look down.

We walk into the rawmen spot and take a booth. (this is not the same one I've seen in the tv series its a restaurant) we order our food.

"So your brother destroyed your village, why'd he let you and your brother go?" She asks as we wait for our food. I sigh. "I don't know." I say.

_I'm not sure if I should tell her what Itachi had said before he left. I like her she's like the sister I never had._ I think to myself. I decided to tell her.

"There is one thing about the day Itachi left that I've never told anyone." I say quietly.

The waitress comes with our food and then leaves.

"What?" Temari asks once she's gone. "He said he's gonna come back for me, I'm not sure if he means to kill me or take me away." I say quietly.

"He said that before he left?" She asks. "yep." I say. "And you haven't told anyone?" She asks.

"No. Sasuke worrys enough about me, not to menchin my teammates." I say looking down and shaking my head.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. "I think you sould tell someone." she says quietly. I shake my head. "No, I don't want them to worry." I say.

"Think about it." she says as she stands up. "Maybe." I say, then I see the clock.

"Ahhhh! it's three in the morning! I better get some sleep! I say as I pay for the food we hadn't ate. I'll see ya tomorrow!" say as I leave. "See you." Temari says.

I was almost home when I hear someone call my name. "Sango!" I turn to see a ninja. "are you ninja's stalking me?" I say to him as I get ready to fight.

"What do you want?" I ask." for you to come quietly." he says. "Ha! Fat chance!" I say waiting for him to make a move. Suddenly sand comes up and kills him.

"Huh?" I say as I look around then I see Gaara on the nearby roof. I jump up there. "Uh, thanks." I say quietly. I see Temari behind him. "Thanks." I say looking at her.

"Tell someone." she says as they run off. _Man, what a day. _I think to myself. by the time I get home I'm exhausted. I hop in my window, jump in my bed, and fall asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

ok anyone ready to hear something random? my brother and sister are messing with my dsi and saying words backwords so the can play it backwords to hear the words the right way... like I've said before my family is crazy. oh and my brother also put a diaper on his dog...talk about strange... =^|

ok I know most guys don't open doors for girls now-a-days, but I go to a place (I do volleyball, and theres a guys bascketball team) where the guys will even stand up when you leave the table, to me thats like one of the awesomest things a guy could do. but thats just me =^) they open doors too =^)

YA! just found a guy on facebook I haven't talked to in forever!

ok I probably won't put up another chapter till saterday, cause I have work wednesday,thursday and friday. so oh well. I'll probably have something funny/strange to tell you by then =^D

Thanks for reading =)

Please review =^)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry it took so long to get back here but I was grounded...ya...sad.

then I ended up deleting this chapter after I had it almost all the way done... can anyone say loser?

I have to go practice pupets with Ethan at 1:45 today...pupets are creapy...CREAPY!

anyway heres chapter 4

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End chapter 3

Tell someone. she says as they run off. Man, what a day. I think to myself. by the time I get home I'm exhausted. I hop in my window, jump in my bed, and fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Chapter 4

I wake up hearing someone knocking on my door. "I'm up!" I shout as I jump out of bed.

"Sango, what time did you get to sleep last night?" I hear Shipo say. "Uhhhhh, would you beleave me if I said ten?" I ask as I start getting dressed.

"No". I hear him say. "What time is it?" I ask as I start brushing my hair. "it's almost nine!" I hear Chimny yell. "and we're gonna be late!."

I look at myself in the mirror, _this dress really makes me stand out_. I think to myself as I put my hair in a half ponytail. _I don't look half bad_.

I open the door right when Chimny is about to pound on it. He stops and stares at me with his mouth wide. "What are you staring at?" I ask.

"Uhhhhh, nothing. I was just... nothing." He says as he turns around. "let's get going."

"Thats it I'm changing!" I say as I turn around. "No time!" Shipo says as he grabs my arm and pulls me downstairs.

We run to the building that the chunin exsams are are. When I walk in I notice Sasuke about to fight some guy I didn't recognize.

I was about to jump in on the fight when the the instructer came in and stopped it.

"Hello everyone. We will now start the writen part of the exsams." He says as he leads us into a classroom.

"Writen! I thought the chunin exsams were fighting?" Chimny says as he starts to freak out. "I'm no good at tests..."

"Thats because you think school is the best time to sleep." I say while laghing. "Haha, verry funny." Chimny says as he finds his seat.

I ended up sitting next to a guy with glasses. "Hello, my name is Kabuto." He says sticking out his hand to shake.

"I'm Sango." I say shaking his hand. I also ended up sitting next to Kankuro. "Hello Kankuro." I say as I give him a smile.

He looks at me and nods. "Hey." he says as he turns back to the instructer.

"Ok, you start with ten points, you all have a sheet with ten questions, for each question you get wrong you lose a point, for each question you skip you lose a point, don't get caught cheeting, if you are caught you fail. Ok, go." He says as he sits in a chair at the front.

I looked at the paper in front of me and noticed that all these questions were like years ahead of what I was learning. "Dang it." I say quietly as I start looking around to see who might know the anwser to any of these questions. I spotted some guy I didn't know, who seemed to know what he was doing, so I copied his anwser for one question.

I didn't want to cheat on all of them. After a few minutes I finshed.

After awhile the guy at the front stood up. "Ok, is everyone finshed?" He asks. no one says anything. "Ok. theres one more question." He says, "if you get this question wrong then you can never become a ninja. if you want to quit then you can try next year. So anyone want to quit?" He asks.

"No way am I quiting! Naruto says as he stands up. I'm not gonna quit after I'm almost done with this part!"

I smile and shake my head. "Naruto." I say quietly.

"No one?" The instructer asks. "Ok, you all pass." he says as he stands up. "in ten minutes we'll be heading to the second part of the exsams."

I smile as I stand up. "That was the easyest question of the whole thing." I say as I start looking for Shipo and Chimny.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing the chunin exsams?" Kabuto asks me. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't fight as good as you." I say turning towards him.

"Sango!" Sasuke says as he grabs my arm. "Sasuke. I can take care of myself, and this is how I'm gonna prove it."

"Sango, you-" "-Sasuke I can probably fight almost as good as you. and your one of the best here, can't you just trust me this one time?" I ask him.

"Sango, what can I do to make you change your mind?" Sasuke asks as he takes me to a corner. "Nothing." I say looking at him with a sad smile.

"Sango, I dont' want you to get hurt." He says looking down. "Sasuke, I wont get hurt. I promise." I say making him look at me. I notice him look around real fast.

I look around and see everybody leaving. Then Sasuke ties me up and gags me.

"Sorry Sango, but I can't let you do this." He says as he leaves. "Sasuke!" I scream into the rag.

it took me a few minutes but I got out of the ropes and the gag. I was mad as I ran to go catch up.

I caught up to them just as Sasuke was telling Shipo and Chimny that I wasn't feeling good so I headed home. "I'm feeling better now." I say coming up next to them.

"Sango, are you sure. we could always just do this next time." Shipo says looking me in the eyes. "naw I feel fine." I say as I look at Sasuke.

Then a lady comes out and starts talking. "Ok everyone, this is death forest." She goes on to tell that to do the next part of the chunin exsams we have to sign a paper saying that they are not responsible for our deaths. and the difrent things about this part. the scrolls how long we have ect.

"Sango you sure you want to do this?" Shipo asks. "Sango!" Sasuke says as he runs up. "don't you dare sign that paper!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" I shout at him. I turn away from him, and hear him walk away.

"Sango, mabe we should do it next time when we're older and even stronger." Chimny says before he takes a drink of his water.

I wan't hearing him tho, I was mad at Sasuke so I decided to sign the paper just to make him mad, I picked up the pen, but Shipo grabbed my arm. "Are you sure?" He asks.

I wan't sure but I was mad. So I signed the paper. "We're gonna have a blast!" Chimny says as he signs his name, Shipo then signs his name.

then we go into a tent where we get a white scroll with the heaven sign on it.

We wait for our gate to open to let us into the forest. "You guys ready?" I ask. "Yep!" Chimny says and Shipo nods. "good" I say as the gate opens and we run in.

"So whats our plan?" Chimny ask as we run thru the forest. "Our plan is head to the middle of the forest where the building is and wait for other teams to show up." I say as I laugh while jumping and doing a flip.

"Good plan" I say as we stop next to a small river to eat lunch. after a few bites of my sandwich I hear a dog up the river. I look up to see its a poor puppy about to drown in the river. Before even thinking I jump into the river to help the puppy. After I jump in and grab the puppy I remember that I'm not the best swimer. and with a puppy thats freaking out I was strugleing to keep mine and the puppys head above the water.

"Sango!" I hear Shipo and Chimny yell. Then I noticed I was being lifted up. I look and see sand. "Gaara." I say quietly. then the sand set me on the ground,

"Sango! Are you ok?" Shipo asks as he runs up. "Ya," I say as I cough. and take a deep breath.

"What were you thinking?" Shipo asks. "The puppy was drowning." I say holding the puppy up for him to see. Shipo sighs," Just don't do it again." He says as he gives me a releived smile.

"Sorry." I say, and then look over to the people who helped me. "Thank you Gaara." I say smiling at him. "Hi Temari! Hey Kankuro!" I say as I smile at them.

"Let me guess you already have two scrolls." I say. Temari nods. "Do you have two?" Kankuro asks. "Not yet" I say. "But we will."

"Be careful." Temari says as she walks away with her brothers. After the three days we still couldn't keep our hands on both scrolls we had two at sevral times but then we'd always lose one or both at another fight.

"Ok let's head to the tower to see who passed." I say. "ok," Shipo says as we all run to the tower. It took only three minutes. when we walk in I see Saske in a fight with someone I don't know. But something was wrong, "Somthing was wrong with Sasuke." I whisper to myself.

I search the building with my eyes. "Kakashi Sensei." I say quietly when I spot him. "Come on." I say to Shipo and Chimny as I head over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi! whats wrong with Sasuke?" I ask as we get closer to him. "Nothing is wrong with him." he says calmly. Now I was mad.

I look around and see Sakura and Naruto. I ran up to them. "Whats wrong with Sasuke?" I demanded. They both jumped when they heard me.

"Sango, I didn't know you passed." Sakura says trying to change the subject. "I didn't, now whats wrong with him?" I almost shout.

Kakashi comes and takes me over to a corner. "A guy named Orochimaro put a sort of curse on him." Then he exsplaines about the curse mark.

I look at Sasuke as I walk up next to Shipo. "Is he ok?" Shipo asks me. I look down about to cry, the curse mark was bad very bad.

"He'll be f-fine." I stammer trying to stay calm. I keep my eyes on Sasuke, but I could tell Shipo was looking at me. "Sango?" He says quietly.

"Y-ya." I say. "Whats wrong with him?" He asks. "He, he has a curse mark." I say as I bite my lip.

"Theres more to it isn't there?" Shipo asks. "He's in danger, hu?" I nod. not able to say anything.

I look down trying to hold in my tears. I feel Shipo start to massage my neck and I take a deep breath and let it out feeling better I turn to Shipo. "Thanks." I say as I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

I turn back to the fight, After a few minutes Sasuke won but just barely, I was about to jump down to Sasuke when Kakashi beat me to him and took off with him.

I didn't know where Kakashi had taken Sasuke. I was worried sick as Chimny watched the fights that went on and Shipo tried to confert me. I couldn't watch the fights I was to worried.

"Sasuke's gonna be fine." Kakashi says walking up. I jump up. "He will? Where is he?" I ask instintly. "He's in the Hospital." Kakashi says. "Thanks Kakashi Sensei!"

I say. "I'm gonna go check on Sasuke." I tell Shipo and Chimny. "We'll walk you there." Shipo says.

"Ya, the fights are all over everyones going home anyway." Chimny says jumping up. "Ok then, Let's go!" I say as I pull them out the door.

"Poor Sasuke." I say looking at him in the hospital bed. "Well at least he's gonna be ok." Chimny says. "Ya," I say as I sigh.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine, now give me a smile" Shipo says as he messes with my face trying to make me smile. I give him a small smile. "That's more like it." he says as he smiles.

"Hey Sango if your afraid to stay at your house alone I could stay with you." Chimny says joking while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Uh I would feel safer with anyone but you!" I joke. "Uh, harsh, I can't beleave you just said that." He says while smiling. I smile,

"Well I'm gonna head home to get some sleep." I say as I turn to go out the door. "You want one of us to walk you home?" Shipo asks.

"Naw, I wanna think about some stuff." I say as I head out. "see ya tomarrow!" Shipo and Chimny shout to me.

As I walk I start to think about the curse mark about Sasuke about everything. after awhile I notice I'm walking in the wrong direction.

I sigh as I turn around. I was starting to get tired. "Better head home." I say as I yawn. "What are you doing out here so late?" I hear someone behind me say.

I turn and see Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro." I say as I give him a tired smile. "That doesn't really answer my question." He says raising his eyebrows.

I give a tired laugh. "I was wonder around thinking. and now I'm heading home." I say.

Then three ninja jump at us. "Whoe!" I say just barely dodgeing an attack. "do you always get attacked?" Kankuro asks. "Just lately." I say dodging a few more attacks.

"We don't want you." I hear the ninja that Kankuro's fighting say. "Why do you want her?" Kankuro asks.

"Our boss wants her." he says. Then a fourth ninja jumped behind me and knocked me on the head, and everything went black.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok just saw one of the most stupid but most funny shows EVER! Invader Zim! Gir I love Gir!

I wants me a barrel of floss! I wants me two balls of glue…TO BE MY FRIENDS! And I wants to go dancing NAKED and I wants a chair made of cheese and a table made of cheese and...

anyway PE is today. I'm ok with PE except the begining when we run BLEH


	5. Chapter 5

k I don't own Naruto

Special thanks to trollypop! :)

Great Day!

_this means thinking_

anyway chapter 5

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End last chapter

Our boss wants her. he says. Then a fourth ninja jumped behind me and knocked me on the head, and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5

When I woke up my head hurt like nothing else. "Were am I?" I mumbel "at our hotel." I hear someone say. I force my eyes to open which just makes my head hurt more and I see Temari. "Temari? What happend?" I ask.

"Well after you were knocked out Kankuro tried to fight off the ninja but, well me and Gaara got there in time." She says. "Thanks," I say as I sit up. "Where is Kankuro?" I ask. "He's in his room, sleeping probably." "You might want to take it easy, you have a huge knot on your head." She says as I stand up.

"Thanks again, and tell Kankuro and Gaara thanks." I say as I head outside. "No problem." She says. "But you should make sure someones with you most of the time, with all these attacks." I nod. instintly regreting it. "Ok" I say as I walk away.

I start to head to my house when I hear Chimny yell. "Sango!" I turn and whisper, "What?" After seeing my face he knew I was in pain. "Uh, are you ok?" He asks. "I'm fine." I whisper. "Why are you whispering?" He whispers. "Because my head hurts." I whisper. "Oh, well me and Shipo have been looking everywhere for you, Where've you been?" He asks.

All this talking was making my head hurt worse. I was wincing at every step. "At the hotel with Temari." I say. "Are you sure your ok?" He asks. "Ya," I say as I nod my head. Instintly regreting it. I held my head hoping the pain would stop. "Sango." Chimny says grabbing onto my arm afraid I was going to pass out. "I'm fine." I say as I push him away. I could tell he was still standing close.

When my head started to slow down I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Chimny he was worried, I could tell. "I'm sorry Chimny, But my head hurts and I don't feel like doing...whatever it is that your wanting to do. I just want to go home and get some sleep." I say as I start walking. "I'll walk ya home then." He says walking next to me.

After a while Shipo sees us. He could tell I was hurting. "Sango, whats wrong?" He asks as he runs up. "I just have a head ake." I say. "when did you get it?" Shipo asks as he falls in step with me and Chimny. "I've had ever since I woke up." I say. "Then why didn't you stay at your house?" He asks.

"Cause I wasn't at my house." I say. "You didn't go home last night?" Shipo asks as he starts to get really worried. "Well I was gonna, but then I was thinking then I ended up going the compleatly wrong way, then I bumped into Kankuro, Then, uh, we, uh, kinda got attacked." I say.

"Attacked!" Shipo yells. "Ow," I say as I hold my head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sango, did they seem to be like the other ninja that attacked?" He asks. "I think so, I mean one of them knocked me on the head I don't know anything after that." I say as I sigh.

"Ok thats it, we're going to go tell the Hokage about these attacks on you." Shipo says. "Can't it wait till I get some rest?" I ask. "Let me see where they hit you." Shipo says. "Fine." I say as I turn around so he can see. He touches it and everything goes black.

"Ow," I groan as I slowly open my eyes. "Sango." I hear Shipo say. I groan again, "I thought you were gonna look not touch!" I say as I start to sit up. "I'm sorry Sango." He says as he helps me up. "How long have I been out?" I ask. "Almost three minutes." Chimny says.

"Ow, now my head hurts more then ever." I say. "Let's go talk to the Hokage." Chimny says. I sigh. "Might as well get it over with." I say as I walk with them to the Hokage's office.

Once we get there and exsplaine everything. And the Hokage goes thru the mission reports that we did say the attacks happend.

"So these attacks seem to be just for you instead of just robbers?" The Hokage thinks outloud. After a while of talking and exsplaining The Hokage says, "I'll have some Jonin keep an eye on you. Is that ok with you?" He asks.

"Ya, I say. Can I go home now?" I ask as I stand up. My head still hurts. I exsplaine to him. "Have a docter look at you first. And Shipo, Chimny. Keep an eye on her too." He says as he dismisess us.

"All I can give you are some pain killers." The Docter says after he looks me over. "Don't take more then three a day and at least five hours apart." He says. "I'll give you a weeks worth." Then he gives me a pill and a glass of water. He gives the rest to Shipo as I take the pill. "My head still hurts." I say as Chimny laughs. "Come on Sango, let's get you home." Shipo says as we walk outside.

five minutes later My head starts to buz. "Shipo, my heads buzzing." I say as we walk. "Don't worry Sango, it's probably just the medication." Shipo says. Two minutes later I can't focous on anything longer than three seconds. "Wow! did you see that fly, whoe, you look really cool like this." I say looking at Shipo and Chimny with my head tilted sideways.

It took them an hour and a half to get me home. which if I was normal it would have only taken forty-five minutes. they take me up to my room and lay me on my bed. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Chimny asks as he looks over at me. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she just has to get the medacation out of her system." Shipo says as he shrugs.

After three hours I start to act normal again. I groan as I open my eyes and notice I'm in my room. "when did I get home?" I say to myself. "we brought you here over three hours ago." Shipo says as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in.

"What happend? all I remember is walking from the hospital then my head felt buzzy and I-I don't remember anything after that." I say as I look over at him. "mabe thats a good thing." Chimny says as he comes into the room. "Why? what did I do?" I ask. "Nothing, nothing, you just acted kind of strange." Shipo says trying to calm me down.

I get up and make lunch. While we're eating somone knocks at the door. Shipo goes and gets it. When he comes back Kiba is with him. "Hey Kiba." I say as I put my dishes in the dishwasher. "The Hokage wanted me to tell you that all the Jonin are busy with the chunin exsams but sent me to help look out for you."

"Thanks Kiba." I say as he sits down. "So do you know what these guys want?" Kiba asks once he's seated. "I don't know." I say as I shrug. well, "do you have anything valuble?" He asks. "Noooo, not that I know of." I say as I sit down. "Why would they attack you for nothing?" Kiba asks me." I don't think they want something of hers." Chimny says. "What do you mean?" Kiba asks.

"I think they want her, I mean everytime they've attacked they've never asked for anything they just want her." Chimny says "But why would they want me?" I ask. _Itachi, No he would have come to get me himself, wouldn't he?_

"Sango, are you ok?" I hear Kiba ask. "Uh, ya, I'm fine." I say quietly. "It looked like you saw a ghost." Kiba says as he looks at me closely. "Do you have any idea on why they would want you?" Shipo asks. He could tell I thought of something. I didn't know if I was just thinking crazzy thoughts or what, "Uh, no I-I have no idea." I say as I look down.

Chimny and Kiba start talking but I could tell Shipo was looking at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The others stopped talking as Shipo asked me and opened my bedroom door. "Sure." I say as I walk into my room, Shipo follows and closes the door behind him.

"Sango, I can tell you thought of something out there." He says to me. I want to say something but I just stare at the floor. "Sango, remember, at the hospital, no more secrets." He says. Even tho I wasn't looking I could tell he was watching me. "I didn't want to make anyone worry." I say quietly. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"He said he would come back for me." I say even more quietly. "What? Who?" Shipo asks. "I don't know if he wants to take me or kill me." I say just above a whisper. "Who?" Shipo asks again as he lifts my face up. I see the worry in his eyes.

"I-Itachi." I whisper. I saw his face pale. "Itachi? Your brother?" He asks. I nod. He sighs, "Why haven't you told anybody before now?" He asks. "Cause I didn't want anyone to worry." I say as I look down. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "Sango." Shipo says as he gives me a hug. "it's ok. We gotta go talk to the Hokage. Cause we're not gonna be able to protect you if it is him." Shipo says as he turns toward the door.

"Your not mad are you?" I ask him before he opens the door. He turns back to me, "No, no of course not, Sango." He says as he moves some hair out of my face. "I'm just worried. You keep dangerous secrets, Sango. I'm worried one day, one of those secrets are gonna kill you, And I don't want that." He says looking down.

"Come on." he says as he opens the door, we go out. "We have to go see the Hokage." Shipo says instintly. "Why?" Kiba asks. "Well if it's who Sango thinks it is then we're not gonna be able to help her." Shipo says. "Who do you think it is?" Kiba asks while looking over at me. "Her brother." Shipo anwers for me. "Sasu-" Chimny starts to ask but Kiba interupts him "-Itachi." He says looking at me. I nod.

"Is the Hokage at his office?" Shipo asks Kiba. "No he's at the final test for the chunin exsams." Kiba says. "Let's go." Shipo says. when we arive at the building where the final exsams are being held. I stop something wasn't right.

"Whats wrong, Sango?" Shipo asks as he looks around. "I have a bad feeling, I don't think I wanna go in there." I say as I back up a step. "Sango theres nothing to be scared of its just a lot of people and the Hokage who we NEED to talk to. So come on." Kiba says as he grabs my arm and starts taking me inside. _He's probably right_ I think as I go with them.

We ran thru hallways untill we got to where the Hokage would be, when we ran thru the door I was the Hokage fighting a guy with long black hair and a pale face. he reminded me of a snake. I knew him. I didn't know how I knew him. I just knew I had to stay away from him. but I couldn't move. I watched them fight untill the Hokage broke the guys arms. But then the guy killed the Hokage. A diffrent guy. I noticed he had taken the chunin exsams, he was the one I sat next to. He came up behind the guy to help him get away.

Then the snake guy saw me and then he said something and two ninja jumped at me. But two Jonin jumped in front of me. "What does he want with the girl?" One of the Jonin ask the ninja. "Does it really matter?" one asks. "If she wants to know about her family then she'll come." The other one says. "What do you mean? I already know my family." I say. "Hehehe. ya sure you do kid." One ninja says. "You should ask your brother where your so called family found you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok I am home schooled but this private school nearby our house lets home schoolers come and do PE and VB and BB

anyway I'm gonna go to this convinchen thing that they have every year and I'm gonna do puppets with a friend of mine.

this friend is a guy but he's like 4 years younger then me and I do NOT have any feeling besides friend feelings toward him

anyway I had to practice with him and after going over the script 2 times there was only 8 minutes till PE so

He told his mom we were gonna go find some of the props we need for the puppets and she says

Do I need to come with you? And he says if you want to. then she says well you need to back in 5 minutes.

I was like wow what on earth would you think I would do with him!

anyway now that I think about it it was kinda funny :P

ok my lil bro is puking. blehh, and I have nasty noose stuffys and a killer throte ouch thing thats killing me! :(

My grandparents are crazy! and funny. :P and kinda gross they were kinda flirting like it wasn't pretty...ehhh


	6. Chapter 6

ok I don't own Naruto

ok I'm sick of being sick stupid stuffed nose and scratchy throte! :(

I'm really sorry for the long wait. But before convinction was super stressing and then at convinction theres no computers.

ok Chapter 6

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End Chapter 5

What do you mean? I already know my family. I say. Hehehe. ya shure you do kid. One ninja says. You should ask your brother where your so called family found you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Chapter 6

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I feel Shipo put a hand on my shoulder, He was getting ready to push me out of the way if need be. "Orochimaru says your welcome anytime." One of the ninja's say as they run off.

"Those looked like the same ninja that have been attacking you." Chimny says as he looks over at me. "And if thats them then it's not your brother who wants you, it's Orochimaru." Shipo says. I stare at the spot where I saw Orochimaru. "Sango? Are you ok?" Shipo asks. "Wheres Sasuke!" I ask. I had to talk to him.

"He went into the woods after the sand siblings." One of the Jonin say. I take off in the direction the Jonin was pointing. "Sango!" I hear Shipo and Chimny yell as I run off. After running for awhile I bump into Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, they didn't look good. "Have you seen Sasuke?" I pant out of breath. "Back there." Temari says and I take off.

When I get to where Sasuke is. I jump next to him. "Sasuke!" I say. He looked horrible. Shipo and Chimny jump down next to me. "You need to learn to wait!" Shipo says as he goes to check on Naruto and Chimny goes to check on Sakura, I had just noticed them. Naruto looked worse then Sasuke.

"Let's get them to the hospital." Shipo says. "I'll take Sasuke, Sango, you take Sakura, Chimny, you take Naruto." We take them to the hospital. After a few days Sasuke comes home. I wanted to talk to him about Orochimaro.

"Um, Sasuke I-can I talk to you?" I ask. "I'm going out to train. Can't it wait?" He asks. "Sasuke its about-" but he cuts me off. "-Sango I don't have the time." He says as he walks outside. "Orochimaro." I sigh.

I start to do the dishes. After a few minutes Shipo comes in. "Hey." He says as he stands next to me. "Hey." I say as I continue to do the dishes. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah." I sigh. He starts drying and putting away the dishes. "You sure?" He asks. "You know they say that if you share your problems they get smaller." He says as he puts a cup in the cubord. I sigh. I knew he meant well, "it's just that I wanted to talk to Sasuke."

"I just want to talk to Saske." I say again quietly. "Then why don't you?" He asks. "Ever since the Chunin exsams ended he's been to busy to talk." I say as I wash the last plate. "Jerk wod." Shipo says. I nod agreeing with him. as I walk into the livingroom and flop on the couch. turning on the tv.

He looks at me with a worried exspeshion. "What did you want to talk to him about?" He asks as he sits down next to me. "Just stuff." I say as I flip thru chanels. "What kind of stuff?" Chimny asks as he walks in and sits next to Shipo.

"Just stuff, ok?" I ask not wanting to talk to them about it. "Ok." Shipo says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. Basicaly telling me I could talk to him anytime I felt like it. "So what should we do today? We don't have anyting planned." Chimny says as he stands up.

"What would you like to do?" Shipo asks me as he stands up and holds out his hand for me. I take it and get up. "How bout we just go have a picnic?" I say. Shipo smiles and nods. "That sounds perfect." "Ya! Let's go!" Chimny shouts as we grab a blanket and some food before we head out the door.

I had a great day playing and having fun. Not worrying about stuff the whole time. As they walked me to my house. I smiled. "Thank you guys, I needed a day like that." I say. "No prob, thats what freinds are for, well see ya tomorrow!" Chimny shouts as he runs toward his house.

Shipo looks at me. "Ya, Sango, it's no problem." He says as he gives me a hug. "See you tomorrow." I Smile and hug him back. "See you tomorrow. And thanks a ton!" I say as I go inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok I know short Chapter but I have to go to Convinction tomorrow and won't be back untill basicaly next week

so I decided that even if it is a short chapter I would put it up anyway.

Hope you like it. and R&R please! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I had a great time at convintion!

I have lots to say about it!

Tons of funny stories about Ben Jorden and Dave and Dean! It was awesome!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last chapter

I Smile and hug him back. See you tomorrow. And thanks a ton! I say as I go inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

Chapter 7

The next morning I got ready for the funral. As I headed down to where they were buiring the Hokage, I felt really sad. I noticed no one was crying except the Hokage's grandson konohamaru. I felt bad for the kid. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

It started to rain as I headed home I stopped at a stream, thinking about when the Hokage talked to me there. It was right after our clan was destroyed. He had helped me, I hadn't talked for a month. But when he had talked to me. He had made me feel at home again. and I started to talk again.

I stare at the stream thinking over all the talks I had with the Hokage. All the times he made me feel better. I sat down, and started to cry. It seemed like everyone I love seems to die. And it felt horibble.

I sat there for a little while, untill I heard Shipo say my name. I looked behind me to see Shipo and Chimny looking at me. Shipo looked worried. I nod then look back at the stream. "Your gonna get sick sitting in the rain." Shipo says as he puts his coat over my shoulders.

"I-I wish he wasn't gone." I say in a whisper as the tears come again. "I know." Shipo says as he sits next to me. I continue to stare at the stream. We sit there for a few minutes. "Come on Sango, your soaking wet, your gonna freaze." Shipo says as he stands up and holds out his hand. I take his hand and stand up, He wraps his arms around me as I break down and cry.

After a few minutes I start to calm down. I start to shake from the cold. "Come on Sango, Your gonna get sick out here." Shipo says when he feels me shaking. Shipo and Chimny walk me home and make sure I take a warm shower and get into bed before leaving.

I didn't sleep well, and when I woke up I was more tired then when I fell asleep. I got up and changed, looking in the mirror, I shake my head. I look horibble. I say to myself. After I brush my hair and finish getting ready for the day. I look in the mirror again and shrug. "At least I don't look as bad." I say as I head downstairs.

I make breakfast for me and Sasuke. When Sasuke comes down I notice he's gonna skip breakfast again. "Sasuke, please I have to talk to you about something. I say as he starts to open the door." "Can't it wait till later?" He asks. "No, it's about Orochimaru." I say.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says as he starts to leave. "Sasuke! It's not about your curse mark!" He stops. "It's about me." I say as I close my eyes. "He didn't do it to you did he!" Sasuke asks as he grabs my arm. I could tell he was really worried. "No," I say, and he lets go of my arm. "He said," I take a deep breath. "His ninja said that, if I wanted to know about my family to come, and when I said that I already knew about my family they said to ask you." I say as I look down.

When he didn't say anything I looked up and saw that he was looking down, thinking. "They were just trying to confuse me, right?" I ask as I start to get upset, the thought of my family lying to me all these years made me feel sick. "RIGHT?" I shout. "Sango." Sasuke says touching my arm.

"No! Sasuke! tell me please." I say starting to cry. "Tell me they were making it up. please, please, tell me they were making it up." "I can't." Sasuke says while hugging me. "Mom and Dad found you in the forest when you were three." "Why-why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I say as I pull away from him and sit on the couch and start to cry.

"Because you didn't remember where you came from or anything. Everyone thought that you had had a hard life at such a young age and had made youself forget." Sasuke explanes. I lissen while he exsplanes why everyone didn't tell me. I sit back on the couch and after he's done he looks at me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He says as he gives me a hug. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Promise me you won't go to him." He says looking me in the eyes. "I promise. Sasuke there's another thing, I think I've seen him before." I say. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke asks. I nod. "Don't worry about it, Sango." He says.

I nod. "Thanks Sasuke. for everything." I say as I give him a hug. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I say as I get up. "I'll be at the traing grounds." Sasuke says as he heads out the door. I nod.

I take a shower and when I come out I see Shipo and Chimny eating the breakfast I made. I smile. "Hey, How you doing?" Shipo asks when he see's me. "I'm good." I say as I sit next to them. My stomake growls and Shipo hears it. "Have you not eaten yet?" He asks. I laugh a little, "Yeah, not yet." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, get some of this food in ya, your stomake will thank you. I can tell just by hearing it." Chimny says as he laughs. I giggle as I sit down and grab some food. After we ate we got up and went for a walk.

As we were walking I saw Itachi fighting Kakashi. I grabbed Shipo and Chimny and pulled them into a ally. "What- Sango are you ok?" Shipo asks. My face had drained of color. I was compleatly pale.

I was breathing hard, I couldn't beleave it, Itachi was here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok so that's that.

hope you liked it. and I'll tell storys of convintion later I just want to get this chapter up asap.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ya lots of fun

We had convintion at George Fox Univercity.

Ok at the begining of convintion. The worship leader, Dave, told everyone to say hi to Dean and points to the back of the building.

later like on the 4th day we were there, Me Jen, Riko, Adam, Taylor, and Zack. all went to the place where we have the meating things.

anyway, we were there and a guy comes up (The guy who takes all the pix and puts them together for a slideshow at the end) and starts talking.

He asks why we were there so early and we said Dave said he would do a little jammin party with Riko Adam and Taylor.

and then we start to talk and Taylor asks whats your name? and He says Dean.

And Talor (sooooo funny.) He was like. Dean the guy back there Dean? The everybody say hi Dean?

Oh man it was funny. I gotta put that vid up on facebook.

Anywho after that they started talking about the song I beleave I can fly.

And Dave starts singing it REALLY hi pitched. gotta put that one up on facebook too.

and then they talk about whatever that funny guy whos an actor how hes in an elevator and he starts flaping his arms saying I beleave I beleave I beleave!

But ya thats one of the stories I have from convintion.

oh ya Dave ended up not being able to jam with us because he went to see some friends. sad. =(

I should probably get started on the story I'm suposed to be writing... =)

Oh ya! I filled up 3 2GB chips with vids and pix at convention this year! OOOHHHH YAAAAA!

HEY WHO WANTS THE NEXT NARNIA MOVIE TO COME OUT!

ok just a bit creepy. its lik 1:06 in the morning and my door just opened up by itself...CrEePy

OMG The cat just jumped on my screen! as if I wasn't creeped out enough!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End last chapter

I was breathing hard, I couldn't beleave it, Itachi was here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 8

"Sango whats wrong?" Shipo says again. "Shhhhh." I say while shaking as I lean aginst the wall. "Sango, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Chimny says. "Chimny, go see whats around the corner." Shipo says as he looks at me. "NO!" I say as I grab onto him still shaking. "He'll see you." I say, still not letting him go.

"Who will?" Asks Shipo. "Hello little sister." I hear Itachi say above us. Him and a guy I didn't know jump down in front of us. "Itachi!" Shipo and Chimny say in unison. "Hello, and who might you be?" Itachi asks as he starts to walk towards us.

I try to back up but my back was already aginst the wall. I started to sink down, but Chimny grabbed me around the waist and held me up. Shipo jumps in front of me. "Don't touch her!" He says while glaring at Itachi and keeping an eye on the other guy. "And who's gonna stop me?" Itachi asks. I knew Itachi could kill them faster then they could blink an eye.

"Don't touch them!" I say as I broke free of Chimny's hold and jumped in front of Shipo. I was shaking like crazy but I couldn't just let him kill Shipo and Chimny in front of me. "I wasn't gonna touch them, I was just wondering if I should take you now or later. What do you think, Kisame?" He asks the guy I didn't know. "We still need to get that kid." Kasame says. "Ahhh, yes, then as before little sister. I'll come back for you." He says right before thely run off.

I was so releved that I almost passed out. I felt myself falling when Shipo caught me. I take a deep breath. "Sango, You shouldn't of jumped in front of me." Shipo says as he moves some hair out of my face. "Well, I couldn't let you guys get hurt, now could I?" I say as I sit up. "Its not like he hurt me or anything." I say as I stand up

"But he could have killed you." Shipo says as he stands up next to me. "And he would have killed you." I say as I look at him in the eye. "I don't want anyone to die for me." I say in a whisper, as I look down and close my eyes. I could feel my eyes starting to water. I take a deep breath. "We should go see if Kakashi sensei's ok." I say as I turn around.

After getting help for Kakashi. We were heading home. I was starting to feel really upset about everything. "Are you sure your ok, Sango?" Shipo asks for the third time. "I'm fine ok." I snap at him then I sigh. "I'm sorry Shipo, it's just, I haven't seen him in forever and the last time I did see him, isn't one of my faverite memories. I don't know what he wants, and it's kinda freakin me out." I say looking down as we walk.

I start to get goose bumps just thinking about him. so I start rubbing my arms to warm them up. Kiba, Shino and Hinata bump into us. "Hey!" He got a puzzled look on his face after looking us over. "Are you guys alright it looks like you've seen a ghost." He says. Shipo and Chimny stop to talk, but I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now so I kept walking. "Sorry guys," Shipo says as he and Chimny run after me. "Hold up, Sango!" Shipo says as he runs up and puts a hand on my shoulder. He could tell I was really upset.

I turn to him. I had tears in my eyes. "Sango." he says looking at me. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "I-i don't know what he wants with me." I say as Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Chimny all walk up. "I'm not all that good with fighting. I'm not the smartest person on the block. And if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now." I say as I look over at Shipo. "What does he want with me?" I ask him. "Sango, no matter what he wants with you, it doesn't matter because I won't let him get you." Shipo says as he looks at me. _Ya and just get yourself killed doing it _I think as I look down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asks. "Itachi's back." Chimny says quietly. "What? Does anyone know?" Kiba asks us. "Well I can tell you, Kakashi and a few others know for sure." Chimny says. "W-what does t-that mean?" Hinata asks. "Itachi and Kakashi were fighting. Kakashi isn't doing to well." Chimny exsplains. "What?" Kiba says looking at us as if we could have done something to stop Itachi. That look was all it took, I was feeling bad enough without Kiba looking at me like that.

I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands, I pushed my palms into my eyes to stop from crying I didn't want to cry. I felt someone sit down next to me. "Sango." I hear Shipo say softly. I look over at him. "Lets go home." He says as he stands up and holds out a hand for me. I take it and get up. I notice Chimny talking to Kiba, Shino and Hinata aways away. I look down. Shipo puts a finger under my chin and makes me look at him. "Don't worry about it, Sango." He says as we walk toward my house.

Five minutes after we get there Chimny comes in, and I start to make dinner. Dinner was done in an hour, as I dished the plates I look around for Sasuke. "Where is he?" I say quietly. "Don't worry about Sasuke, Sango. He's probably just busy training, You know how he is." Shipo says. as if he knew what I was thinking. I nod. "Ya, your probably right." I say as I sit down to eat.

After dinner I was begining to freak out, I had no idea where Sasuke was. "Shipo its nine thirty! He should be back by now!" I say as I point at the clock. "Sango-" Shipo begins to say but the front door opens. "Sasuke!" I say when I see him. I run over to him and see that he's hurt. "Sasuke, what happened?" I ask, even tho I was sure I already knew.

"Nothing just went a little overbord while training." Sasuke says as he heads toward the stairs. "It was Itachi wasn't it?" I ask. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "How did you know he was here?" He asks me. I sigh, "We kinda talked earlyer." I say. "What?" Sasuke shouts. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asks "No, he didn't. Sasuke, Are you sure your ok tho?" I ask him. "I'm fine. I just need to go take a shower." He says as he heads upstairs. After a few minutes Sasuke goes to bed.

After watching a movie with Shipo and Chimny I start to get tired. "I think its time for me to get to bed." I say as I stand up. "Will you be ok?" Shipo asks me. "Sasuke's here." I say as I shrug. "Ya but he just got beat by Itachi." Chimny chimes in. I smile. "Thanks you guys, but I think I'll be fine." I say. Shipo sighs. "If you say so." He says as he and Chimny head for the door. "Night." They say at the same time. "Night." I say as I close the door and head up to my room.

I fell asleep pretty fast, but it wasn't gonna last...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok what did ya think?

Oh ya before I forget there was this story Ben Jordan told us, He was the speaker.

anyway it was about football, he said that these two teams were playing and one team was loosing like nothing else.

and one of the players on the bench of the loosing team watched as This one guy that none of his teamates could get.

so he finealy got fed up when he saw this guy running with the ball and the closest guy to him was like a few yards back.

So he put on his helmet and ran out on the feild and tackled the guy. the refs couldn't really throw him out of the game. becouse he was never in the game.

he was suposed to be on the bench =) anyway I thought that was a funny story.

Its a true story


	9. Chapter 9

HEY HEY HEY! ITS FAAAAAT ALBERT!

I love that movie.

ok this chapter is abit out there.

sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy.

I always hate when I have to wait for the next chapter. and I'm really sorry for doing what I hate... please forgive me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End last chapter

I fell asleep pretty fast, but it wasn't gonna last...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 9

I woke up and it was still dark. "What time is it?" I mummble as I look at my clock. "Two? What on earth am I doing waking up at two?" I say to myself as I sit up. "Well, now that I'm awake...What am I gonna do now?" I say as I walk over to the window.

"I don't remember leaving the window open." I say as I look outside. "That's because you didn't." I hear Itachi say from behind me. "Itachi!" I say as I turn to face him. "Hey sis." He says as he gives me a grin. "I'm not your sister and you know it." I say as I start to back up to the window. "Hmmm, so Sasuke told you." He says as he steps toward me.

"What do you want Itachi?" I ask him. "Well since I couldn't get that brat Naruto, I decided to come see my lil sis." Itachi says as he starts walking towards me. "I'm not your sister!" I shout as I jump out the window and run down the street and bump into Shikamaru. "Shika...maru." I pant. Sango. "Whats wrong?" Shikamaru asks as he helps me up.

"Let me guess, a friend of yours?" Itachi says as he walks up. "What do you want with me?" I ask him. "You know how your not part of the family." It was a statement not a question. "Yeah, what do you care?" I say while keeping my eyes on him. "Well, have you ever wondered where you came from?" He asks. "Maybe." I say carefully.

"Do you want to know who your-well lets say your closest relitive is?" He asks as him and Kasame make circles around us. "Sango, don't say anything to him. he has some plan and you don't want to fall into the trap." Shikamaru says in my ear.

"Oh, come on I'm just trying to ease your curiosity." Itachi says as he takes a step closer to us. I step away from him, not saying anything. "How bout I just tell you, he was here not that long ago." He says while smiling and taking a few more steps forward. Me and Shikamaru back up a few steps.

"His name is Orochimaru." He says. I almost fall, but Shikamaru helps me stay up. "Him?" I ask. "Is he my Dad?" I say almost about to freak out. _No way could I be related to that guy. _"You could call him that." He says while he shrugs. "But we have to go, I'll tell you more about it later." He says as he holds out his hand to me. "No." I say as I shake my head. "Fine, I tryed to be nice but you won't listen. Kisame." He says as he nods at Kasame.

Kisame jumps at me but Shikamaru pushes me out of the way. "Kisame, finish this kid off first." Itachi says. as Kisame goes at Shikamaru I knew I would be to late. "No!" I say as I turn to see Kisame swinging his sword at Shikamaru, and then as it hit him, I cried out in pain. Itachi must have wanted me dead after all. My side hurt like nothing else.

"Kisame! Stop!" I hear Itachi say. "So sis, you've learned a few tricks. Come Kasame. We'll let Sango be for now." Itachi says before him and Kisame leave. "Sango are you ok?" Shikamaru asks as he runs up to me. "I'm fine. Why did Itachi sudenly attack me?" I ask Shikamaru. "He didn't, Kisame hit me with his sword, but it was as if you took the damage." Shikamaru says as he thinks about it. "Nothing hit me?" I ask him. "No." He says as he shakes his head. "But I thought something hit me." I say as I try to sit up. "OW!" I say as I fall back down.

"You need to go to the hospital". Shikamaru says as he picks me up. I bite my lip as pain sores thrue my body. "Hold on." Shikamaru says as he starts running toward the hospital.

After a Dr. looks me over and x-rays me and everything, he says: "Ok you've broke three ribs and cracked two. I can't say that I beleve your story tho. Anyway, I bandeged you up. Would you like some pain killers? Because the pain will get prety bad." I shake my head no, while Shikamaru nods his head yes. and the Dr. gives him a bottle.

"Theres enough in there for a week, take one after breakfast and dinner. oh and Sango, no jumping, running, missions, or anything else like that. Ok." He tells me. Then he whispers to Shikamaru. "Tell Shipo. he'll keep her grounded." "Thank you." Shikamaru says as he helps me up.

As we head to my house I yawn then wince as a little bit of pain shoots thrue me. "Tired?" Shikamaru asks. "ya being up all night is not good for ones health." I say.

After fifteen minutes of walking we get to my house.

"What happend to you?" I hear Chimny say as He walks out of my house. "Can't you tell?" I got in a fight with Shikamaru. I say as Shikamaru and I walk past him and into the house. "No really, Sango! Shipo and Sasuke have been out looking everywhere for you!" He says as he helps Shikamaru with taking me to my room. "I'm too tired right now, Chimny, ask Shikamaru about it." I say as I lay down in my bed, and close my eyes.

I hear Shikamaru exsplaining as they walk away. I fall asleep not a minute later. A few hours later I wake up and hear Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei talking. "There's gonna be Jonin watching night and day." I hear Kakashi say. "Ya, But what about her taking Shikamaru's hit?" I hear Sasuke ask. "We don't understand how she did that." Kakashi says. "What about Orochimaru being her father?" I hear Shipo ask. "We're not sure yet, we took some blood so we'll know soon enough."

"What could be worse?" I say quietly. Then a wave of pain shoots thrue my body, I hold back a scream. I groan. "Oh man, my side. ow." I pant. "I'll be coming to check up on her every so often. So I'll see you later." I hear Kakashi say. I try to sit up but the pain is too much. "Ow." I say quietly.

My door opens slowly and Sasuke peeks his head in. "Oh, your awake. How do you feel?" He asks as he comes in and sits on my bed. "Oh, I feel just great!" I say giving him the best fake smile in the world. "I mean my side hurts a little, and everything I've ever known is out the window! My whole life is spinning out of control! HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELLING!" I say as I frown. "And now my head hurts." I say as I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke says. "It's not your falt I say as pain shoots thrue my body." I groan as I hold my side. "Here take this." He says as he hands me a pill and a glass of water. "I have to go train. Shipo and Chimny are here and theres a few Jonin outside so you'll be safe, ok?" He says as he stands up. I sigh. "See ya later, Sasuke." I say as I give him a small smile. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. "Good-bye." He says as he walks out.

Once he leaves I sigh again. And Shipo and Chimny walk in. "Hey, how you doing?" Shipo asks as he walks in. "Ok, I guess. I just wish, you know what? I don't know what I wish." I say looking down. "Don't worry about it, Sango." Chimny and Shipo say at the same time.

After a few weeks I'm almost my old self.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain makes corn and corn makes whisky! I like that song right now =)

ok well hope you guys liked it =)

hopefully I'll have the next one up soon


	10. Chapter 10

Ok mabe I won't be puting up all the chapters I'd like to while I'm on vaca.

but thats because the stupid resort doesn't have wireless internet.

and my dad needs his computer hooked up for his ebay store.

But I will put them all on my computer so that I'll be able to upload the chapters one after another almost instintly.

Ok we're in Vegas. and staying at a resort and theres a balciny and my lil bro (he's 4) goes out on the balciny and notices that the floor is hot so he starts running around then BAM! he runs into the glass door. I've only seen that in movies, funnyest home videos and on the windex comershls. so it was pretty funny when it happened right in front of me. but it was sad at the same time. ( I don't know how to spell right now. sorry)

End Last Chapter

After a few weeks I'm almost my old self.

Chapter 10

"Hey, Sango. How you doing?" Shipo says when he sees me at the Rawmen Spot.

I've noticed how when Shipo leaves Chimny just happends to see me and stick around me. And the same the other way around

"Ok." I reply to Shipo's question as I shrug and take a bite of my rawmen.

"One Chicken, please". Shipo tells the waitress. She nods and walks away to get his food.

"Shipo?" I say quietly. "Ya?" He says turning to look at me. "Why do you think that I'm bad luck?" I ask.

"What do you mean? Bad luck? Your not bad luck". He says as he shakes his head.

"Ha. Ya sure I'm not, Shipo. Orochimaru and Itachi want me, I always seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. How am I not bad luck?" I ask him.

"Ah, come on, Sango. I can name a thousand times that I've had with you that I would not put down as bad luck." He say as he smiles.

I smile. Then the waitress brings Shipo's food and sets it down. "Enjoy your meal". She says before she leaves.

"I'm bored. Can we go see if there's any missions we can do?" I ask Shipo as he takes a bite.

He looks at me while he chews then swollows. "I don't know, Sango. I don't think we should." He says as he takes another bite.

I sigh. "It's because of Itachi, see worst luck in the world." I say as I look down.

I could feel his eyes on me, probably thinking of what to say.

"Well, I guess that we could go see if theres anything we can do." He says as he shrugs when I look up.

"Really! Can we go now!" I ask as I jump out of my seat. My half a bowl of rawmen forgoten.

"Waitress, can I get this to go?" He asks the Waitress as she walks by. "Of corse". She says. "And that one." He says pointing at my bowl.

"Of corse." She says as she huries off. I start to drum my fingers on the table. "Sango, its not like there won't be any missions left in a few minutes." Shipo says as he smiles.

"But I'm soooooooo bored." I say as I bounce up and down. He laughs. Then the waitress comes over and poiurs our rawmen into paper cups.

"Thank you." Shipo says as he stands up. "Thanks!" I say as I jump up.

Once outside I grab Shipo's hand. "Come on! Let's go!" I say as I jump then pull him along as I run thru the streets.

When we get to the building where we get the missions I stop running and let go of Shipo's hand while we walk in.

"Hello, what are you two doing here?" The lady at the desk asks us. "We were wondering if theres any missions our team could go on?" Shipo asks the lady.

"Well. I'm not sure if your able to go on any missions at th moment". She says as she looks at me.

"But-but I'm fine, it doesn't have to a higher ranked mission either! I can go with a lower one as long as it gets me out of this village for a little bit. Please!" I beg the lady.

"Let me see what we have." She says as she starts going thru the papers. Hmmm, theres a letter that needs to be delivered, to the sand village,

it has to be delivered by the 25th of this month and its the 17th today and you get three weeks to deliver it, so you'll have time to spare."

"We'll take it!" I say as I jump. "Please please please!" I beg her. "Oh ok. heres the letter and other stuff you'll need to know." She says as she hands some papers to Shipo.

"Thanks!" I say as me and Shipo head for the door. Once outside Shipo stops me.

"Sango, do you know who this letter is from?" He asks as he looks at the letter. "Why would I know?" I ask him.

"Because it's from you". He says looking at me. "Ok, I wrote the letter to see if we could deliver it.

And if not then at least Temari would hear from me. You have to admit, it was a good plan." I say as I smile.

He smiles. "Ok it was a good plan." He says as we start to walk to Chimny's house.

Once we get to Chimny's house Shipo knocks on the door. A few seconds later his younger sister, Kimi, ansers the door.

When she sees us her eyes light up and she smiles. "Hey Sango, Hi, Shipo." She says as she lets us in.

"Hi, Kimi." I say as I smile. "Do you know where Chimny is?" I ask.

"Hu uh." She says as she shakes her head and lets us in. "Is he in his room?" Shipo asks her.

She shakes her head. "Nope. He went to get something for mommy!" She says as she smiles. "Do you know when he'll be back?" Shipo asks her as he smiles.

"Uh uh," She says as she shakes her head. "Wheres your mommy?" I ask her. "In the kitchen." She says as she leads us to the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" She yells as we get close. "Yes Kimi?" Her mom says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Shipo and Sango want Chimny." She says as she runs and gives her mom a hug. "Oh?" Her mom says as she turns to see us.

"We have a mission, and we wanted to tell him to be at the village gate at nine AM tomorrow." Shipo exsplains.

"Oh, I'll make sure he gets the message." She says as she smiles at us. "Thank you." Shipo says as me and him turn to leave. "Bye." I say as we walk out.

"Tomorrow?" I whine once we're outside. "Yes tomorrow. We need to get ready and have a good nights sleep before we start on a mission." Shipo says as he looks at me.

"Fine!" I say as I look away. "Come on Sango, I'll walk ya home." He says as we start to walk to my house. I sigh.

Once we get to my house Shipo comes in and I start dinner. We eat dinner then sit in the livingroom and turn on the tv.

"Sasuke training again?" Shipo asks. "Yep. You know Shipo you don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine by myself for a few hours." I tell him.

"No, it's fine Sango. I don't mind." He says as he looks at me. I smile. "Thanks." I say as I sit back on the couch.

After two hours and forty five minutes I start to get drozy and lean aginst Shipo and he puts his arm around me. I compleatly forget about all my troubles.

and an hour after that Sasuke comes home. Sasuke coughs to get Shipo's and my attion. "Shipo." He says while pointing to the door.

Shipo stands up. "Get some sleep, Sango. We got a long trip tomorrow." He says as he leaves. "No prob." I say as I get up to go to bed.

Sasuke stops me before I get to my room. "What was that about?" He demands. "What?" I ask compleatly confused.

"You know what! What were you doing hanging on him like that?" He asks. "Hu?" I say still compleatly confused.

"Don't give me that! What are you and Shipo?" He asks glaring at me. I finely get what he's saying. "WHAT? NO! It's not like that! Me and Shipo are just friends!" I say quickly. "Then why were you hanging on him?" Sasuke asks. "I was leaning on him because I was tired! II can't beleave you thought there was somthing going on between us!" I say as I head into my room. "Keep it that way." I hear Sasuke say. I ignore him and head into my room.

"Dang it, now I'm not tired. How am I suposed to sleep when I'm not tired?" I ask myself.

I pack my stuff I need for the mission. then lay in bed. still wide awake. I fall asleep at eight then get up at eight thirty.

I run to the gate. And get there at five till. As I run up I see Shipo and Chimny.

ok so what do ya'll say? I wanna know if my chapters are too short or long.

and I know that I'm a terible writer. ok I'm the worst but still I think I have some good idea's

I wish I could write my story to someone then they could write it and put it up. only better then how I wrote it. see that would be great!

went to the stratosphere the other day. I can't beleave that anyone would go on that rollercoaster thing.

When I saw it while I was inside OH MY GOSH! I felt like it was gonna go off the edge. I heard some people laugh behind me.

yesterday while swimming in the pool there were these three guys I think it might have been four.

but anyway the were pretending to be "beached whales" it was the weirdest thing in the world.

went to the mall today and bought a few things two neckleses and one for my sister. we're gonna leave the day after tomorrow to go see Uncle Roy in Arizona.


	11. Chapter 11

ok heres the next chapter

sorry in vegas there was only one computer at a time then at my aunt and uncle's house they forgot they're password...

but now I'm in Indio California and theres wireless internet!

and now I'm back home months later and I'm finaly updating... SORRY! =(

\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

End Last Chapter

I run to the gate. And get there at five till. As I run up I see Shipo and Chimny.

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/

Chapter 11

"Hey Shipo, Hey Chimny!" I shout as I hold back a yawn.

"Hey, Sango." Chimny says as I run up. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Shipo asks.

I almost choke. How could he know that I didn't get much sleep? "Ya" I say as I force a laugh and smile.

I notice Shipo looking at me with a question in his eyes. "Are we going yet?" "You really want to see those sand people that much?" Chimny asks me.

"Ya, I miss Temari." I say as I jump ahead and start leading the way. Once I get out of hearing distance Chimny turns to Shipo.

"Come on man, just say it" He says to Shipo. "Ok? What am I suposed to say?" Shipo asks.

Chimny sighs. Dude, everyone can tell you like Sango." Chimny says as he looks at him.

"I like her as a team mate and friend nothing more." Shipo says as he looks at me. "Oh come on, she totaly likes you too.

I mean who calms down for just anyone when they're dying? No one they only calm down for _certain _people. You get my point. Chimny says as he looks over at Shipo.

"Chimny, even if I did like her, which I'm not saying I do, but even if I did. She deserves better." Shipo says as he looks at me.

After three and a half hours we stop for lunch. I pull out my peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich.

"Hey, what did you guys bring?" I ask as I sit down on a log. "Tuna" Shipo says as he sits next to me.

"My mom packed my lunch" Chimny says as he reaches in his bag and pulls out a ham sandwhich.

"Dang it! I hate ham. Eather of you want to trade?" He asks holding up his food for inspection. "No thanks." Me and Shipo say at the same time.

As we start to eat Chimny gets his big goofy grin. Translation he was up to no good.

"Hey, Sango?" Chimny says as he looks over at Shipo. "Ya?" I ask.

"If you had to choose out of everyone you know someone to be your husband, right now. Who would it be?" He asks me.

I had to think about what he was asking for a minute. "So you want to know who I would choose, if I had to marry someone right now?" I ask him.

"Yep." He says while smiling. "Why on earth would I tell you?" I ask. And I hear Shipo chuckle from behind me.

"Because, we want to know." Chimny says while he looks at Shipo. "We?" I ask as I look over at Shipo whos shaking his head.

"Well, if you _have_ to know, I would have to say Shipo. But only if he wanted to too. Because I know you know me better than anyone, besides Sasuke. And I know you'd take care of me." I say as I feel my cheeks getting warm, and I knew I was blushing. I looked at Shipo and saw him blushing too.

"Well, we better get going." Chimny says quickly as he puts his arms out jestering for me to lead.

I look at him wondering what he was up to. But decided not to ask, it was probably better not to know.

I take off in the diretion of the sand village. As soon as I'm out of hearing distance the guys start talking.

"See dude, she totaly likes you!" Chimny says as he looks at his friend.

"No dude, she don't." He says as he looks down. "What on earth are you talking about?" Chimny asks.

"You said ifshe _had_ to chose. _Had _is the word. Now she doesn't have to marry anyone, so she'll wait till she finds the perfect guy." Shipo exsplains.

"Dude your hopeless." Chimny states as he looks at me. "You don't see it, and she don't see it, but she likes you man.' Chimny says as he looks at Shipo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm so so SO sorry about the short chapter but I lost my notebook that I had it writen in...

I can write it with how I remember it but it would probably be diffrent then how I had it...

anyway I know I have no reason for why I haven't updated this story...

I've been busy and I just had my wisdom teeth pulled all four... last tuesday then I was stupid and ran a little bit saterday and my mouth started bleeding again...

and then there was volleyball practice yesterday and my mouth started bleeding a little there too...

anyway comment and tell me if I should just update without my notebook or when I find my notebook...

I remember the next part pretty good... I like the next part =)


	12. Chapter 12

I love Pooh Bear! the old Pooh not the new junk... =( the new pooh makes me sad...

I still can't find my stupid notebook...

and I can't remember all thats supposed to happen in this chapter...

/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

.,.,.,.

End Last Chapter

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

"Dude your hopeless." Chimny states as he looks at me. "You don't see it, and she don't see it, but she likes you man.' Chimny says as he looks at Shipo.

.,.,.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

,.,.

.,.,.

Chapter 12

.,.,

,.

A few hours later it starts to get dark. "Dude, we better set up camp." Chimny says as he looks at the clearing we're in.

"Yeah." Shipo answers as he sets his stuff down to get ready. "But I'm not tired yet!" I lie through my teeth. "You sure look tired." Chimny comments.

"Shut up! Who asked you anyway?" I shout back at him as I'm getting more and more irratated. "Fine, fine, just trying to help out is all." He says as he holds his hands up in surrender.

It takes a few minutes to set up camp, when we're finished I look up at Chimny and Shipo. "I'll take the first watch... I'm not all that tired yet." I say as I shrug.

"Ok, wake me up in four hours, midnight. Ok?" Shipo asks. "Ok." I say as I give him a smile.

As they go to sleep I head a little ways away to keep an eye on things.

After three hours and fourty-five minutes of nothing, the worst thing happends.

I hear him.

"Sango, how have you been?"

_Itachi!_ I think as I jump up and look around.

"Ah, come on don't you want to talk to your big brother?" He asks as he comes into my veiw, but when I see him I freeze.

He looks at me and laughs. "Come on Sango, you can talk to me." He says as he walks closer.

I try to take a deep breath but it sticks in my throte.

"Are you scared?" He asks as he brushes his hand on my cheek.

I try to say somthing, anything, I try to move, but my body doesn't want to.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Sango. I'm your big brother. I would never hurt you." He says.

All I want is for Shipo and Chimny to wake up and help me but I can't do anything about that. I try but my body dosen't want to work.

after fifteen minutes of Itachi talking to me I hear somone coming up behind us and when I look back at Itachi, he's not there.

I start shaking the shock finally taking over. "Ok Sango, my turn." Shipo says as he walks up to me.

I can't hear him though, I'm shaking and trying to get my body to lissen again.

"Sango?" Shipo says worriedly as he comes closer, he sees me shaking. "Sango, whats wrong?" He asks as he runs up to me.

I start shaking harder trying to take over my body again, and having no sucsess.

"Sango, listen to me." Shipo says as he grabs ahold of my shoulders. "You have to listen ok? now listen, I need you to take a deep breath." He says.

I try but all I can do is get small gasps of air.

"Sango! Sango! Please you have to listen, look at me!" He says as he grabs my face in his hands and makes me look at him. "Breath" He says stearnly.

I start to get my breathing under control, but the shaking is ten times worse.

"Sango, I need to know what happend." Shipo says as he holds me in a hug.

"Itachi." I whisper, and I feel Shipo tense. "He was here?" Shipo asks. I nod. "Get packed, I'll wake Chimny." Shipo says as he walks toward Chimnys mat.

I head over to my stuff, as I pack my stuff I start shaking again, I manage to ignore it untill it comes time to roll up my sleeping bag.

As I try to roll up my sleeping bag my hands are shaking so I can't get it where it will roll up right, as that happends I start shaking more from frustration and the shock, tears come to my eyes as I can't roll it up. Suddenly Shipo grabs my hands. I hadn't notticed that he had come over.

"Sango, it's ok. Don't worry, take deep breaths." He says as he takes me in his arms.

I feel safe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

.,.,.,

.,.,.,

Ok I have to go to bed... and sleep no duh!

but I hope you guys like this chapter!

.,.,..,.,

ok I just have to tell you all about my grandma and grandpa! LOL its sooooo funny

before they were married my grandma had my grandpa over for dinner and well my grandpa used to work for a railroad and anyway he had his hardhat on so he goes on to tell grandma that with the hat on nothing can hurt him if somthing falls on his head so my grandma grabbed up her big huge frying pan! lol and wacks him on the head! LOL I find that soooooo funny! my grandpa said it didn't hurt too bad but it did leave a red mark on his forhead! LOL!

Ok hope you comment but its alright if you don't!

thank you azn-tin-shuffle-pro349 for reviewing! I really love getting reviews! thanks a lot! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Ok I might be putting this up before Haiti or after Haiti...

We're getting lots of snow! I love snow! =)

I sooooo want to see Tangled!

and I can't wait to see The next Narnia movie! once I get back from Haiti that is...

I wanna see Tangled... =(

ok sorry so long since I uploaded... I was actually gonna upload this before I went to Haiti but I kind of forgot... sorry

,.,..,

,.,.,.,.,

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End Of Last Chapter

.,.,.

"Sango, it's ok. Don't worry, take deep breaths." He says as he takes me in his arms.

I feel safe.

.,.,.,.,

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

.,.,.,.,

Chapter 13

.,.,.,..,

I close my eyes and lean in onto his chest as his arms fold around me.

When I open up my eyes I'm laying on the ground with a blanket on me. I see Shipo and Chimny not that far away talking.

All of a sudden Itachi jumps out of the shadows and kills Shipo and Chimny.

"NO!" I shout. Itachi chuckles as he walks toward me.

"Sango, Sango, Sango, didn't I say I'd come back for you."

I gasp as I sit up and a blanket falls off my shoulders I look around and see Shipo and Chimny talking.

I get up and walk to them. Shipo sees me as I walk up. "Sango." he says.

"Can we go?" I ask trying not to let how scared I was show. "Are you ready?" Shipo asks. I could tell he was worried about me.

I nod. "How long was I asleep?" I ask as Shipo and Chimny get up. "Around an hour." Shipo says.

_That means I've had around five hours of sleep in the last forty-eight. _I think to myself.

We pack up the last of the stuff and head out. Shipo and Chimny let me set the pace because they knew I was getting tired.

After three and a half hours I start tripping over my own feet.

"Sango, we should rest." Shipo says as he grabs my arm to stop me.

I force my eyes to stay open. "Just a little bit longer Shipo, please. I just don't like the thought of...'" I say as Shipo looks me in the eyes. "Sango, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Can we just go for little bit longer?" I ask as I look down. Shipo sighs. "Fine, but you will say when your getting tired, right?"

"Yeah." I say as I nod. _yeah right. _I know I won't and Shipo knows it too.

We head out again, and go for another hour. I almost fall and Shipo catches me.

"Ok, that's it, we're stoping." Shipo says as he wraps a arm around my waist and leads me toward a clearing.

"Chimny." Shipo says and Chimny starts to get a blanket and pillow out and lays it on the ground. Before I even lay on the pillow I was asleep.

I sleep for five hours. When I wake up its light out.

I sit up and look around to find Shipo and Chimny. "It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead." Chimny says from behind me.

I turn around and see him eating some breakfast. "Where's Shipo?" I ask as I get up and walk over to him.

"He went to go look around." He says as he hands me a plate of food. "Oh." I say as I start to eat.

A few minutes later Shipo comes into the clearing. "Your awake, did you get enough sleep?" He asks as he comes over.

"Ya, how long was I asleep?" I ask as I strech. "Five hours." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Dude, I was tired." I say as I give my empty plate to Chimny. "I wouldn't doubt it." Shipo says as he gets up and helps me up.

"You guys ready to go?" Chimny asks as he puts the plates in his bag. "Ya, we should probably get going." Shipo says.

"Which way?" I ask as I look around. "South East." Chimny says as he shrugs on his pack.

(AN I don't know which way the sand village is from the leaf village so I just made that up, but of corse you all know that)

"Let's get going!" I say as I start jumping around. "She's back to normal." Chimny whispers to Shipo. Shipo smiles. "Yeah, she is."

After a few hours they get to the sand village.

"Ok, I'm hungry." I say turning to them and as if to prove my point my stomake growls.

"Well, let's find a place to eat." Chimny says as he starts looking around.

We spend an hour walking around trying to find a place to eat.

"Shipo, I'm gonna ask directions, this is taking way to long!" I say as I start to march up to the closest person and tap on his shoulder.

"Exscuse me, but me and my friends are looking for a place to eat could you point us in the right diretion?" I ask as my stomake growls again.

"Sounds like your really hungry, Sango." He says as he turns around. "Kankuro!" I say as I jump up and down.

"Hey there pipsqueek." Kankuro says as he ruffles my hair. "what are ya guys doing here?" He asks.

"We came to deliver a letter to Temari!" I say as I'm still jumping around my hunger forgotten.

"Well, why don't you all come with me. You can deliver you letter and get something to eat at the same time." He says.

Sudenly I notice my hunger again. "Let's go right now, I'm starved!" I say as I look up at him.

He laughs. "Ok, come on." He says as he leads us through the village.

After a ten minute walk we got to his house. As we walk into the house we hear Temari yell. "Kankuro! Did you buy the vegitables?"

"No, I didn't!" He yells back. "Well, why not?" She asks as she walks into the room.

"Temari!" I say as I run over to her and give her a hug. "Sango, what are you doing here?" She asks as she trys to pull me off of her.

"They tell me you have a letter." Kankuro says. "Really?" Temari asks. "Ya, here." I say as I hand it to her.

"I wrote it actually. I decided that if I wrote you mabe I could take it to you and get to see you, but if not, then you'd still hear from me. I say as I smile and shrug.

"Well, that's one way to do it." She says as she laughs. After eating and talking for the rest of the afternoon Temari and Kankuro say that they can stay the night.

"Thanks." Shipo says as they lead us to our rooms. "It's no problem." Temari says. "Besides it's good to have a girl to talk to." I smile at her.

She shows the guys to their room then shows me to mine. I fall asleep twenty minutes after she leaves.

We had a few days to spend time with Temari and have some fun with Kankuro and Gaara.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

Ok me and my sis were just watching Freddy vs Jason and it was at the end basically

its almost midnight and when freddy and jason are fighting my lil bro who's 5 (he sleeps in my bed somtimes)

suddenly sits bolt upright and says "Elisha don't do it I know how to do it!" which creeped me out somewhat.

then I asked him "you know how to do what?" and he starts talking gibberish as I get up and turn off the tv real fast so he won't see the movie.

anyway it was kind of creapy...lol

.,.,.,

Ok Haiti here I come in just a few hours!

won't be able to put anything up untill after the 9th! Have a great time while I'm gone! =)

ya supposed to come back on the 9th did't get back till the 16th all the airports closed down because people were getting upset about the elections going on down there... they were burning building and stuff... =( but I'm back home safe and sound so everythings good =)


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I went to some friends house over the weekend for the new year

and she had family over. they're all introducing themselves and her little cuz his names Mario he's around 10 I think...

he's such a little cutie but anyway he comes in and says hey sweet stuff I'm Mario. it was soooooo cute I was speechless... =D

Thank you awsome369 for the reveiws! =)

.,.,

.,.,.,.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last chapter

.,.

We had a few days to spend time with Temari and have some fun with Kankuro and Gaara.

.,.,

.,.,.

.,

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V

.,.,

Chapter 14

.,.,.,

I woke up at six thirty the next morning. I got up and dressed real fast and hurryed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, pipsquek." Kankuro says as I walk in. "Hey, Kankuro." I say as I sit down on a stool.

"You want some eggs?" He asks as he turns to the stove. "Sure, need some help?" I ask getting up.

"Naw, I'm good." He says.

"Ok." I say. "Where's Temari?" I ask.

"She should be getting up soon." He says turning to me and giving me two fried eggs and a peice of toast.

"Thanks, Kankuro!" I say as I dig in. After a few minutes of eating and talking with Kankuro Shipo and Chimny come in.

"Hey, Sango. looks like you've been up for awhile." Chimny says laughing at me.

I stick my tounge out at him and he grabs it. "Chiny! Let go! Yous slow men!" I shout at him.

Shipo then wacks Chimny on the back of the head. "Quit it." He says as he smiles at me.

Chimny lets my tounge go finally. "Thanks, Shipo." I say as I start eating my food again.

"So, whats our plans for today?" Chimny asks.

"Well, me and Sango are gonna go shopping." Temari says as she walks in.

"Temari!" I shout as I jump up.

"Hey, Sango. You ready for an awesome day?" She asks as she grabs some food from Kankuro.

"Am I ever!" I shout as I jump around the room.

"So, we didn't talk much last night. You all looked bushed. How have you been?" Temari asks.

"Well theres a lot to tell." I say as I shurg.

I tell them everything thats happend since they left, with Chimny and Shipo taking turns on stuff I forgot.

"so basicaly. Your brother Itachi, and father Orochimaru are after you." Kankuro says.

"Yep." I say while I shrug. I didn't want anyone to know how freeked out about that.

"Don't worry, while your here you'll be safe." Temari says as she lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks you guys, but you know that if they really wanted to take me right now they'd probably be able to." I say as I look down.

"How true that is." Itachi says as he steps out of a dark corner.

"What do you want?" Shipo asks as he steps in front of me.

"Don't worry kid. I'm just watching her for now." He says as he starts to walk closer.

"Don't take another step!" Temari says as she grabs her big fan and gets ready to fight, the same with everyone else.

"I said you don't have to worry. For now at least." He says while smiling.

He sudenly apears behind me and whispers "I'll be watching." And then he's gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How, when did he get in here?" Kanuro says looking over at Temari who shrugs.

"You ok Sango?" Shipo asks as he looks me in the eyes. I nod not trusting my voice.

"She looks pale. Have her sit down, I'll get some water for her." Kanuro says as he heads toward the sink.

Shipo helps me sit down. Kankuro brings me a glass of water and gives it to me.

I take a few sips and slowly calm down. "You ok?" Shipo asks.

"Yeah, it just spooks me, how he just apears..." I say as I take a deep breath.

I then put on my fake smile and ask. "We still going shopping today, Temari?"

"Ya, sure if you want to." Temari says looking at me.

I could tell they were worried about me. _Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine. _I think as I stand up.

I start to get ready to go, I notice Shipo always staying in the same room as me. I could tell he was really worried.

"Shipo." I say when I'm almost finished. "Yeah?" He says as he walks up to me.

I turn to him. "You don't have to worry, Shipo. I'll be fine." I say as I lay a hand on his shoulder and smile.

He nods and gives me a smile as I walk outside with Temari. "Don't worry, Temari will look after her." Kankuro says as he steers Shipo inside.

We go to a few stores on the third I find a ocean blue dress. I try it on and I like it. It looks good, it feels good, and I look nice.

We continue shopping for awhile. A few hours later we get some lunch.

"So, Sango. You really ok?" Temari asks as we start to eat.

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm good." I say as I shrug and look down.

"Sango, really?" I look up at her. "Are you really gonna kid yourself?" She asks me.

I set down my fork. "I-I can't worry Shipo and Chimny. Not anymore then I already do." I say as I look down.

"Sango, They're your friends they're always gonna worry about you. And I can tell that they care about you, They'd do anything for you." Temari says.

"That's what worrys me." I say looking at her.

"Sango, they just care about you." She says.

And thats where that conversation ended. we continued to eat.

Me and Temari were shopping all day, it went by really fast and soon we were back at Temari's house.

"How was shopping?" Kankuro asks as we walk in the door.

I smile. "It was great!" I say as I put down a few bags of stuff I bought. "I got a ocean blue-you guys don't care what I got do you?" I ask as I start to laugh.

"Not really." Chimny says as he turns and starts to talk to Kankuro.

"Chimny, can't you at least pretend to to be interested?" I ask as I slap his arm.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! Shipo tell her to quit picking on me!" Chimny shouts.

"Come on you guys, quit fighting." Shipo says as he trys to hide a smile. "We have to leave the day after tomorrow, so whats our plans for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well we could take you sight seeing." Kankuro says.

"That sounds fun!" I say as I start jumping around. "What do you guys think? I ask.

"Sounds good to me." Shipo and Chimny say at the same time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok yeah I just decided to put all this really boring stuff as a chapter...

I'm probably gonna skip the sight seeing... mainly because I don't know all that much about the sand village =P

anyway...just watched 16 blocks pretty good movie...

so what did everyone do for their new years?

I played rock band and guitar hero and watched decpicable me and how to train your dragon... oh and the losers

kk please reveiw! I like reveiws! =D


	15. Chapter 15

ok! how bout the next chapter!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last chapter

"Well we could take you sight seeing." Kankuro says.

"That sounds fun!" I say as I start jumping around. "What do you guys think? I ask.

"Sounds good to me." Shipo and Chimny say at the same time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 15

We went sight seeing the whole next day.

For that little time I was worry free. I didn't know that all that would change that verry night

"Ok Shipo, I'm all packed." I say as I walk into the kitchen for dinner.

"Good, we're gonna want to get an early start tomorrow." He said as he sets a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks." I say before I dig in. "You guys all packed?" I ask them.

"Yep." They say at the same time.

After eating I ask if they want to play a game.

"What game do you want to play?" Kankuro asks.

"Well, I kinda want to play mow." I say as I grab some cards out of my pocket. (AN it sounds like cow only with a m.)

"Ok how do we play?" Temari asks.

"It's simple really, theres only three rules. 1 it's kinda like uno. 2 you can't talk. and 3 you have to figure the rest of the rules out yourself!" I say as I start dealling cards.

"Ok you get seven cards, and when I flip this card over the game will start so no talking." I say as I flip the card from the pile over.

Shipo then lays down a ace of spades. then Chimny lays down a ace of hearts and knocks on the table once.

Kankuro was next so he layed down a ace of dimands. then Temari lays down a two of dimands.

"Failure to knock.' I say almost laughing as I give Kankuro a card from the pile. "What?" Kankuro asks.

"Talking during game." I say as I give him anouther card.

"What? You talking during game!" He says as he gives me a card.

I start laughing. "Improper call." I say as I give him the card he gave me and anouther one from the deck.

Kankuro starts turning red. I could tell he was getting upset. Then Shipo and Chimny start cracking up.

"P of O!" I shout as I start laughing. I set down my cards, the same with Shipo and Chimny.

"Ok, holding cards during P of O." I say handing Kankuro and Temari a card. "Wait this is so not-" "Holding cards during P of O." I say as I give him anouther card.

"Put your cards down Kankuro." Chimny says as he starts laughing again.

Kankuro did as Chimny said. "Ok I can't help but tell you a rule or two! I say as giggle.

"Say, when you lay down a ace of hearts and then I lay down a ace of spades, I have to knock once. And then Shipo lays down a ace of dimands. then he has to knock two times. do you get what I'm saying, but thats only if it's all in a row. if I played a ace of dimands and then Shipo played a two of dimands and then you played a two of hearts then you would only knock once. Understand?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so. But what about the talking rule how come you get to talk and I don't?" He asks.

"Well, when someone forgets to knock or one of the other rules then you can tell them what they did wrong and give them a card.

and you can only talk like this during P of O. Point of order. and to stop P of O you have to say end P of O. P of O see?" I ask.

"Uh, why do you have to say it twice?"

"You don't but if I were to ask you if youunderstood it then I would get a card for talking during game. End P of O." I say and then pick up my cards again.

I ended up winning the first round. "Ok, I won so I get to make up a rule!" I shout.

"What? but we just got the hang of all the rules!" Kankuro shouts.

"Are you making this game up as you go?" Temari asks.

"No! thats how it goes!" I say as I laugh.

After playing mow for an hour we stop and just start talking. After another hour I fall asleep.

"Looks like it's bed time." Kankuro says as he stands up and streches.

Shipo yawns and goes to pick me up and take me to my bed.

"Hey, I got her man." Kankuro says as he picks me up and heads up stairs.

I wake up a few hours later in my bed. I look at the clock. "2:00? What am I doing up?" I ask myself.

Two ninja's are sudenly holding me down. I take a breath to screem but a third ninja puts a cloth halfway in my mouth and covering my nose.

_Crap! Not these guys again! _I think as I stuggle to get away.

"Sango, I'm here because Orochimaru wants to know if you want answers yet. And that your brother is with him now, to get stronger."

_What? no, _I think as everything starts to get fuzzy. _Dang it. I hate these guys..._

"we're gonna meet you tomorrow at 6:00pm. We have orders to take you wether you want to go or not."

With that said they left. Leaving the cloth on my face. everything soon goes black.

The next morning Chimny knocks on my door and calls out "Sango, we need to get going so get up and come down and eat." and then he walks downstairs to eat.

After five minutes Shipo went back up. "Sango? You awake?" He asks as he knocks again. When I don't answer he knocks again. "Sango? Sango? I'm coming in ok?" He asks as he slowly opens the door. "Sango!" He yells when he sees me. He runs to me and takes the rag off my face. "Chimny! I need some water and a wash rag!" he shouts.

"Whats going on?" Shipo asks when he runs up with the water. "It's chloroform." Shipo says as he gets the rag wet and wipes my head with it.

"chloroform... But who?" Chimny asks. I groan as I start to wake up. "Sango."Shipo said as I look at him.

"Wha-what happend?" I ask as Shipo helps me sit up.

"You don't know?" Chimny asks.

I look at them as I try to remember. I remember, but I don't want to worry them.

"You don't remember anything?" Shipo asks.

"No I-I" I sigh as I see Shipo looking sternly at me. "Orochimaru sent some ninja to give me some message." I said as I look down.

"Orochimaru! What did he want?" Shipo asks.

"Uh, I can't remember..." I lie.

"Sango." Shipo says as he looks at me.

"I want to get home. Can we get going?" I ask. _Sasuke. You wouldn't go with Orochimaru. Would you?_

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

Ok Sorry about the short chapter...

just wanted to get this up while I could and I never seem to write them before I put them up... thats just smart of me hu...

anywho... hope you liked it =)


	16. Chapter 16

Ok sorry guys...

I'm not sure where this is really going I mean I have up till here in my notebook...

but I was never able to finish it...

I can't finish stories... I hate it when stories end so I've never been able to finish mine...

I'll keep going if people want me to... and I'll try to make a ending but I'm not sure how good it'll be...

Well my story isn't the best anyway... but yeah just comment and tell me if you want me to continue...

Haha! I have never seen Shugo Chara before but man that show is soooooo funny! stupid but funny! =D

but Hayate no Gotoku is ten times better! soooooooo funny! stupid but funny!

?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

End Last Chapter

"I want to get home. Can we get going?" I ask. _Sasuke. You wouldn't go with Orochimaru. Would you?_

?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Chapter 16

"Yeah, come on." Shipo says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"You should eat something first." Says Temari.

"I'm not really hungry..." I say as I look down.

"Sango, you have to eat something." Says Shipo as he leads me into the kitchen.

Temari grabs some eggs and scrambles them, while Kankuro grabs food for our way home.

I soon eat and we head to the door.

"Sango, you should come visit again." Says Temari as she gives me a hug.

"Don't worry Temari, I will!" I say as I put on a smile.

We start for home.

(Skip a few hours)

It was getting closer and closer to 6:00. I was starting to fidget.

Shipo could tell that I was hiding something.

"Sango." Said Shipo as Chimny backed off a little ways giving us room.

"Uh hu." I say as I try not to make eye contact.

"Sango, stop for a second." He says as he grabs my arm and stops.

I notice Chimny stop aways back.

"Sango, somethings up. What is it?" He asks.

"N-nothing." I say as I look down.

Shipo puts a finger under my chin and makes me look at him. "Sango, what did we say about secrets?" He asks.

"I know it's stupid, but I just didn't want you guys to worry." I say quietly and turn my head to look away.

"Sango," Shipo says as he cups my face with his hand. I lean into his hand. "I'm always going to worry about you. Whether I'm worried that you might fall on your way to go train, or that you take on some a rank mission. I'll always worry about you." He says as he looks at me.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He hugged me as I stood there trying to figure out how to tell them about the ninja that would come at 6:00.

After a little while Shipo pulled back. "You ok?" He asks me while wiping the tears off my cheeks. I nod. "You gonna tell me whats going on?" He asks.

I sigh. "They said they were going to take me if I liked it or not at 6:00 tonight." I say quietly.

Shipo looked at his clock. "5:57 Crap." As he says that I flinch. Shipo notices that I flinched. "It's ok Sango. Chimny! Come here!" He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

Chimny ran over. "Whats up?" He asks.

"They're gonna try and take Sango in less then a minute." Shipo says as he looks at me.

I could tell they were both worried and upset that I didn't tell them.

Chimny put his hand on my other shoulder. "Don't worry about it. No ones gonna get ya with us around! He says as he smiles at me.

"Really?" A ninja asks as he walks out from behind a tree.

Shipo and Chimny jump in front of me.

"Hey now, don't get all jumpy. We just want the girl." Says a second ninja.

"You'll have to kill me before you touch her!" Shipo shouts at them.

I got worried at that. That was the last thing I wanted.

I grabbed hold of Shipo's arm. "Shipo." I whisper.

"Hold on, let me talk to her." I hear a familor voice say. Out of the trees comes Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I shout as I run towards him, but Shipo grabs me around the waist and holds me back.

"Let go of my sister!" Sasuke growls.

Shipo pulls me back behind him.

"Sango, come on we have to go." Sasuke says as he holds out his hand for me.

I could see every muscle in Shipo's body tense.

"B-but I thought you said to stay away from Orochimaru?" I ask Sasuke.

"I did. But you have to understand Sango. This is for the best." He says as he starts walking towards me.

"But but why? What about all our friends? I don't want to leave everyone." I say.

"Sango, I'm not strong enough to protect you. Orochimaru said he'll make me stronger and he'll keep you safe for me until I can do it myself." Sasuke says.

"But I don't want to leave." I whisper.

"And you shouldn't have to." Shipo says as he glares at Sasuke.

"Sango." Sasuke sighs.

"Why do you have to go to Orochimaru to get stronger? Can't you just get stronger at home? C-can I just go home? Please." I say quietly.

"Naw kid Orochimaru wants to talk to ya." Says the first ninja.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Sasuke says as he turns his back to me.

"Sasuke. I don't want you to go." I say as I try to hold back the tears.

"I have to go. I have to get stronger. I have to protect you. And I have to kill Itachi." Sasuke says as the other two ninja head back into the trees. "You sure you don't want to come?" He asks.

"Sasuke, don't make me choose. Please don't make me choose." I cry.

"I'll be back when I'm stronger." He says as he walks away not looking back.

"Sasuke?" I say quietly.

"Sango?" Shipo asks as he looks at me.

I suddenly felt really sick.

_My brother just left me_? How could he leave me?

"Sango." I shake my head as I hear Shipo calling me. I look at him as the tears start.

"Shipo!" I shout as I throw myself into his arms he wraps his arms around me. "H-how could he just leave me?" I ask.

"Sango, he probably thinks that he's doing the right thing." Shipo says as he rubs my back.

"Tho he's-your probably right Shipo." Chimny says.

We stayed there for ten minutes. I had finaly calmed down. But I still couldn't understand why he would leave me.

"Come on, let's get going." Shipo says as he holds out a hand for me.

I look up at him. I could tell he was worried. I nod my head and grab his hand as we head home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/V\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My brother's still in the hospital...

He might if he keeps going how he's going be able to come home this next weekend!

anyway comment and tell me if I really should try to keep this story going and try to end it...


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ok I'm gonna keep going =)

here we go...

to what I'm not sure... =P

Ok lets play a game!

At the end of the chapter I'll have a sentince

it'll either come off of a movie tv show song or maybe a game...

you guess what it is! =D

hint with the game if you don't know google it! google always has the answer! =P

/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/''/'/

End last chapter

"Come on, let's get going." Shipo says as he holds out a hand for me.

I look up at him. I could tell he was worried. I nod my head and grab his hand as we head home.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 17

We got home with no more problems.

"I'm going home." I say as emotionless as posible.

"Sango." Shipo says. I could tell he was worried. I hadn't said a word since right after Sasuke left.

I stop. "Are you ok?" He asks as he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Chimny will you go give our report?" He asks.

"Yeah, see ya later." Chimny says as he runs off.

"Come on Sango, I'll take you home." Shipo says as he wraps his arm around me.

I shrug out of his arm. As much as I wanted him to hold me. As good as it felt. I figured he would leave me just like my brothers.

"Can I come in for a bit?" Shipo asks when we get to my house.

I hold the door open for him as he walks in.

"Sango. I need you to talk to me." Shipo says as he follows me into the livingroom. "You haven't said basically anything since then."

I feel the tears coming so I look down as I sit on the couch. Shipo sits down next to me.

"Sango." He says as he grabs one of my hands and starts playing with my fingers. "Please tell me whats wrong."

I could feel myself starting to lose it. I was starting to shake and the tears were flowing now.

I felt Shipo's arms wrap around me. And this time I didn't stop him.

I cryed on him for a few hours. It was starting to get dark. I lay up aginst Shipo for awhile longer before I quietly ask "Do you want something to eat?"

I feel Shipo move. _Probably trying to look at me. _"How bout I make dinner?" He asks.

"Ha, you? You can't even make peanut butter and jelly without messing it up." I say.

"True. But I'm pretty good with a phone and a number." He says as he gets up.

I giggle for a second and Shipo smiles at me.

"There's the Sango I know." He says as he dials a number on my phone.

I smile at him. "Thanks Shipo."

"No prob-yes I'd like..." Shipo starts telling the person on the phone what he wanted and I turned on the TV.

(AN Sorry bout this peoples but my little bros and sis are watching it and I've now got it stuck in my head plus I have no idea what they would watch on tv)

I searched through the channels and since I couldn't find anything good on just changed it to the cartoon network and watched mad.

"This is one of the strangest shows ever." I say after a few seconds.

Shipo looks at the tv, smiles and nods his head."Yes that will be all. Thank you." He says into the phone he then hangs up and turns to me.

"They'll be here in thirty." he says as he sits next to me.

We watch the show and then we hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Shipo says as he gets up.

I start flipping through chanels again. Then I hear Shipo talking as he comes closer.

"Yeah you can stay for dinner. I knew you were gonna come around and ask." I hear Shipo say.

"Thanks man." I hear Chimny say right before they walk into the room. "Thanks for having me over Sango." He says as he smiles at me.

I scoff. "I never invited you." I say as I put my chin in the air trying to look like I'm better then him.

"So you wanna dance do ya? I'll show ya some real insaults!" He says as he sticks his tounge out at me.

I do the same before Shipo gets between us. "Ok guys, but lets not do this now. At least wait till after dinner."

I smile. "Thanks guys."

That night I had a dream it was full of stuff... Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, really hot red needles, friends, not so good friends. All blurred together.

When I woke up I was about as tired as when I went to bed.

_Wow, that was some dream... I don't even really remember it._

I got dressed then headed downstairs. I saw Shipo sleeping on the chair and Chimny spralled out on the couch.

I shake my head as I head into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Half way done with breakfast Shipo comes in. "You want some help?" He asks.

"Nope I'm basically done." I say as I turn a pancake.

"You get a good nights sleep?" He asks.

I sigh. "Is this twenty questions? and not really I had some really weird dream... which reminds me. When did I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Around ten. What was the dream about?" He asks.

"I don't really remember... But I think you and Chimny were in it.' I shrug "Oh well doesn't matter." I say as I put the last pancake on a plate.

"I smell food!" We both hear Chimny say as he rushes into the kitchen grabbing a plate, fork and glass of milk then sits at the table before you could say pancake.

I laugh. "Here ya go Chimny." I say as I set two pancakes on his plate then I dish up Shipo and me.

After breakfast we all headed outside to figure out what we were gonna do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I'm kinda stuck

Ok I know I've seen up till Sasuke leaves so I have no idea what happens after that

so if someone could maybe tell me what episode it is that Sasuke leaves then I'd be able to watch a few after that

and figure how I'm gonna get this back on the road...

I need to know what the Naruto peoples are all doing so that I don't make this a 100% horrible knock off of it...

I don't wanna make some really big Naruto fans or even not so big Naruto fans mad because I'm changing everything in the story...

so thats about it...

**OH YEAH THE GAME **

**"We could collect nuts!" "Oh yes, and then we can throw them at the telmarines... Shut up!"**

**and there ya go!**

**What does it come off of! =D  
Figure it out! **

I do this all the time on facebook! people are always wondering what whatever I have up is off of! =D


	18. Chapter 18

OK here we go!

Who else thinks Shikamaru is like one of the best peoples in Naruto!

my fav peoples in Naruto is

Shikamaru

Kiba

Shino

Gaara

Tenten

Kakashi

A big thanks to SangoIchimaru!

Without you this chapter probably wouldn't be up!

=D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

End Of Last Chapter

"I smell food!" We both hear Chimny say as he rushes into the kitchen grabbing a plate, fork and glass of milk then sits at the table before you could say pancake.

I laugh. "Here ya go Chimny." I say as I set two pancakes on his plate then I dish up Shipo and me.

After breakfast we all headed outside to figure out what we were gonna do.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

**Chapter 18**

We spent the morning walking around.

After awhile we saw medic ninja running out of the village.

"What do you think is going on?" Chimny asks.

I saw Sakura not far away looking at the road out of the village, she seemed really upset.

I ran over to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Sakura?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"Sango, I-I don't know how to say this but, Sas-" She takes a deep breath. "Sasuke's left the village."  
"I know that." I say getting a little anoyed. "But what's with the medic ninja?" I sit down next to her.

"I-I don't know." She says as she looks down. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Neji all went after him. They might have gotten hurt."

Shipo and Chimny walked over to us.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to Chimny and me." Shipo says as he kneels down next to me. "You gonna stay here with Sakura?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Once they leave Sakura turns to me. "Sango, I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Sakura." I sigh and look down. "He wouldn't even come back for me." I look up at her she seemed surprised.

"You-you saw him?" She asks.

I nod. "On our way back. Sasuke was gonna take me with him. But I didn't want to leave." I look down and start kicking a rock around.

"Do you think Naruto can bring him back?" She asks suddenly.

_Naruto. Sasuke. They're friends. _I think about how Sasuke told me what you have to do to get the sharingan into the second stage. _You wouldn't do it, would you?_

"Sango?" I hear Sakura say. "Are you ok? Your really pale."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _Theres no way Sasuke would do that._ "I-I'm fine." I say even tho I feel light headed.

I was begining to feel sick at the thought.

"Come on, you look like your gonna get sick." Sakura says as she stands up.

I stand up. "Naruto is probably Sasuke's best friend." I start to feel even more sick.

"Really? So you think he can get him to come back?" She practicly yells.

Her yelling gave me a headache. "I'm heading home, I'll talk to ya later."

But Sakura wasn't lissening to me she was too happy about what I said. For me it had the opposit effect.

As I walked the more I thought about it, the more I thought about it the sicker I felt, the sicker I felt the more my head hurt.

I finaly got home. Once I was inside I sank to the floor. _Sasuke._

"You wouldn't kill him, would you?" I say silently as my eyes fill with tears. "Please don't do it, Sasuke."

I sat there for what felt like forever but was only an hour.  
When Shipo and Chimny came in.  
"Sango, are you ok?" Shipo asks as he kneels down next to me wiping away the tears I didn't know I was shedding.

Next thing I knew I was in his arms crying.

"It's ok Sango, it's ok." I he kept saying over and over.

I couldn't even tell why I was crying. Was it because Sasuke left? Or the possabilty that Sasuke would kill Naruto?"

I cried on Shipo for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

But all the emotional stress I was having made me tired.

I felt myself being carried, I wanted to say that I could walk, but I was too tired.

I looked at Shipo's face, he seemed sad, worried.

I fell asleep before he even walked into my room.

I woke up the next morning already smelling food.

I walked downstairs and saw Shipo making breakfast.

"Hey." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Your awake." He says turning towards me. "I was begining to worry."

I let a small smile grace my lips, he sees it and smiles too.

"No need to worry." I say as I shrug.

"Says the person who slept for around 20 hours." shipo says as he shakes his head.

"20 hours!" I shout. "Thats like a freaken long time!"

"You needed the rest anyway." Shipo says in his matter of fact tone.

"Whatever, no wonder I'm starving." I say as I sit at the table and Shipo gets me my food. "Thanks."

I start to eat as Shipo grabs his food and sits next to me.

"So what did Lady Tsunade want? I ask.

"She just wanted to talk." He looked up at me. "Sango, what made you so upset?"

I looked down. "Naruto, he's the like the closest thing to a best friend Sasuke has." I sigh.

I could basicly see the question marks popping out of his head. "Why would you be sad about that?"

I shake my head. "Not right now, ok?"

He sighs. "Ok. They're back, by the way. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji and I heard that Kakashi brought back Naruto last night too."

My head popped up. "Are they ok? Is Naruto ok?" I ask instintly.

"Choji and Neji were in criticle condition but they're stable now. The others were hurt but not as bad."

I sigh in relief. "We should go see them."

He smiles. "Yeah, after breakfast." He says as he points at my plate thats has a few bites taken out of it.

I smile and finish eating.

We bump into Chimny on the way there. When we get there we aren't aloud to see Choji or Neji.

So we head to see Naruto.

As we walk in I hear Naruto saying that someday he will bring Sasuke back to Sakura and Shikamaru.

I smile. "Well, that sounds like a great plan." I say as I walk up to him.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

I smile again as I sit down next to Shikamaru. "I came to see some friends I heard were in the hospital." I say as I look at him.

"Oh." Is all he can say and I roll my eyes. "Sango, I'm sorry. I couldn't bring Sasuke back." He apologizes.

I give him a small smile. "Don't worry about it Naruto." I say as I shrug.

Suddenly I hear Orochimaru "Sango."

"What the world." I say quietly as I get a shiver down my spine. I look around to make sure he's not here which he's not.

"Ah, so you've progressed far. You are doing good." I hear him say again.

"Sango are you ok?" Shipo asks. I notice everyone looking at me.

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just thinking." I lie.

"Ah, come now. Don't you want them to know how far you've gotten? I didn't even think that you'd have this power." He says.

I feel like he's grabbing my brain and squeezing it.

"What the crap." I say as I jump up. I'm not noticing the others in the room anymore. I just want Orochimaru out of my head.

"Get out." I growl at him. But all I hear is him laughing.

I didn't notice but I had started trying to basicaly scratch him out of my head.

But Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to stop me and hold me in one place.

I finaly started to hear them trying to talk to me.

"Sango! Sango, it's ok. Calm down." I hear Shipo saying.

I open my eyes. I hadn't known that I even closed them. "Shipo." I say quietly. I take a deep breath. I could feel myself shaking.

"Sango, are you ok? What happened?" Shikamaru was asking me.

"I-I don't really know." I say quietly. And Shikamaru lets me sit down. "Oro-Orochimaru. He was like talking to me, in my head." I say as I look up at them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

In case you guys don't know... I have abousolutely no idea where this story is going...

In the last chapter I gave ya all a quote and told you to guess what it came from...

Here it is.

**"We could collect nuts!" "Oh yes, and then we can throw them at the telmarines... Shut up!"**

It's from The cronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian movie the new one not the old one.

Very good movie I sugest you watch if you haven't seen it!

I flew to Chicago last week then drove (with my brother and his girlfriend) all the way back to Pasco WA!

It was tons of fun!

Now the new quote.

**"Ernie! you made a joke! Good one man, respect." **

**"Respect."**

Hint #1 it's a movie

Hint #2 It has fishes and sharks and jellyfish!

enjoy! and try to figure it out!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok next Chapter!

God of Fuuninjutsu

Yes. I took the name Sango from Inuyasha. =P Hope you don't mind!

Thank you SangoIchimaru! I love your comments! =D

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End Last Chapter

"Sango, are you ok? What happened?" Shikamaru was asking me.

"I-I don't really know." I say quietly. And Shikamaru lets me sit down. "Oro-Orochimaru. He was like talking to me, in my head." I say as I look up at them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Chapter 19

Everyone was quiet, looking at me. I then started getting a headache.

"What? What do you mean?" Shipo instintly asks.

"I have a headache." I whisper.

Shipo makes me look at him. "Sango, What about Orochimaru?"

"It felt like someone was squeezing my brain." I shudder as I think about it and I start shaking again. I noticed Sakura leave the room.

"Sango." Shikamaru says he sounds worried. "What did he say?"

"What?" I ask. I couldn't think I was freaking out. _How could he be in my head? _

"Sango. Calm down." Shikamaru says. I take a few deep breaths. "Now tell me, what did Orochimaru say?"

I took another deep breath. "He-he said something about a-a power?"

"Like your barrier you put around Shikamaru that night." I hear Orochimaru again.

I suck in a breath and feel myself go pale. "Like-like the barrier, I put on you that night." I look at Shikamaru.

Orochimaru started talking again and so did everyone in the room. My headache was turning into a migraine.

_Get out! Get out! Get out! _I screamed in my head. I didn't notice but I started grabbing my head again.

Shikamaru did the shadow possession jutsu making me stop before I started attacking my head again. But I started to Hyperventilate.

Shipo rushed in front of me. "Sango, Sango calm down." He says as he gently grabs my face looking into my eyes.

After a few moments I look at Shipo. I was still shaking but I wasn't Hyperventilating. Shikamaru lets me go and I hug Shipo in a death grip.

"I don't want him in my head." I whisper.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll figure something out." He says as he rubs my back.

I look up and see Sakura and Kakashi come in. Kakashi comes straight up to me.

He asks question after question and I answered them. I sat there answering questions for half an hour.

"Kakashi sensei, my head hurts." I say quietly as I close my eyes.

Kakashi looks at me. I was leaning tiredly aginst Shipo on the bed that Naruto was in. Chimny was standing by the window with Shikamaru and Sakura.

Kakashi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shipo, take Sango home. Sango." He looks at me. "Get some sleep, ok?"

"But what about." I pause to think about what to call it. "This?" I ask pointing to my head.

He sighs. "Maybe just try not to think about it."

I nod as me and Shipo stand up. Shipo still has his arm around me as we walk past Kakashi He stops me.

"Don't worry about this Sango, we'll figure out something." I can see the worry in his eye.

I nod. "Thanks, Kakashi sensei." I say quietly.

Me and Shipo head to my house, when we get there I sit on the couch as Shipo goes into the kitchen.

Shipo comes out a few minutes later with a cup of hot tea. "Here." He says as he hands it to me.

"Shipo?" I say as I take the tea.

"Hmm?" He looks over at me.

"Are you gonna go home?" I felt really stupid asking this question, but I had to know.

"Well, I figured I'd stay on your couch for the night. If that's ok with you that is." He says holding up his hands in surrender.

"No, it's fine. I want you to stay." I sigh. "I don't wanna be alone." I look down.

I can feel his eyes burning holes in my head so I look up at him. "Don't worry about it, Sango." He says as he gives me a smile.

I rest up aginst him as I sip my tea and begin to get drowzy.

After awhile I fall asleep on him. He watches me sleep for awhile and then ends up falling asleep on the couch, with me sleeping on him.

When I woke up Shipo was in the kitchen making breakfast.

We ate, then headed out. I wanted to go check on everyone in the hospital.

When we got there Naruto was gone. I bumped into Shikamaru on my way out.

"Shikamaru, where's Naruto?" I ask him.

Lady Tsunade gave him and Sakura a mission with the Sannin Jiraiya." He says as he looks me over.

I could tell he was still worried and confused about yesterday. "I'm fine, don't worry." I say as I walk past him. "Do you know what their mission is?"

"You'll have to see Lady Tsunade and ask her."

"Ok, thanks Shikamaru." I say as I start to head to the Hokage's building.

As we walked outside I heard Orochimaru again in my head. "Sango, I will teach you how to use your powers! You can be great!."

I stopped walking and looked at Shipo. "Hold on Shipo just one moment." Then I Screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SICK SNAKE!"

I took a deep breath and looked back at Shipo. "Ok, let's go. I'm just gonna ignore him." I say as I start walking again.

"Can you do that." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Shipo." I turn to look at him again. "You've known me for a long time now. You should know that I can do whatever I put my mind to."I say as I turn and start walking.

"But do you think you can do that? He asks again.

"Well I haven't heard him since I made the decision not to let him talk to me..." I trail off at the end. "Shipo."

Shipo looks at me with question marks on his head. "I can block him out! Shipo I can block hime out!" I shout as I smile.

Shipo smiled. "That's the best news I've heard all day." I smiled back.

We got to the Hokage's building a few minutes later.

"Lady Tsunade." I say as we walk into her office.

She looks up at us. "Shipo, Sango. What can I do for you?" She asks.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?" I ask deciding to get right to the point.

"They're on a mission." She says. "Why did you need to know?"

"Where's there mission? What are they doing?" I ask.

"They went to try and find the village hidden in the sound." She answers me.

"Orochimaru." I say as I look down.

"Yes, but I think you might want to know that there are a few sand ninja staying here for a few days." She says.

My head pops up to look at her, seeing her smiling at me. "You mean Temari's here?" I say as I start bouncing on the tips of my toes.

"Yes. Shikamaru asked them if they'd help teach some of the kids, because we needed some help." Tsunade says.

"Where is she now?" I ask as I basicaly attack her desk.

"At the school with Shikamaru and her brothers." She answers calmly.

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade! See ya later!" I shout as I jump out the window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

heres the quote from the last chapter.

**"Ernie! you made a joke! Good one man, respect." **

**"Respect."**

It's from Dreamworks SharkTale.

my little bros and sis have watched that 5 times in the last 2 days...

at least its not as many times as when we got Nemo...

we watched that one 9 times in 2 days... I knew every word to that movie...

well heres the next quote!

**I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality.**

Now I'm hoping you guys can get this one...

=) Hurry and leave a comment! Comments make my day! =D


	20. Chapter 20

Ok sorry for the wait but I couldn't figure out what to write... that and I have GED classes...

Ok trying for another chapter here...

Let's have a happy Father's day cheer for all the dad's that are out there!

and happy 4th of July everybody!

YAY! YAY! YAY! I just got letters from Haiti!

Three little girls sent me letters! I miss them sooooo much!

hahahaha! I just watched Naruto episode 161

**Ok lil note**

**"This will be like voices inside of heads"**

_and this is thoughts._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\

End Last Chapter

"At the school with Shikamaru and her brothers." She answers calmly.

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade! See ya later!" I shout as I jump out the window.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 20

I run to the school as fast as I can, Shipo right on my tail. _Seems like forever since I've seen Temari! _I think.

I run into the school and right when I go around the corner I slam into someone, which makes me fall down.

"Ugh! S-sorry." I say as I look up. "Kankuro!" I jump up and give him a hug. "Where's Temari?"

He laughs. She's right there he says pointing behind me.

I spin around and see Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru step through a classroom door. "Temari!" I shout as I launch myself at her and give her a hug.

Temari laughs as she hugs me back. "I was wondering when we were gonna bump into each other." She says "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good! How bout you?" I ask.

She smiles "I've been pretty good too."

"Oh ya, hi Gaara! I can't forget you!" I say as I hug him. He gives me a small smile, which makes me beam at him.

I spend the next few days just talking hanging out with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

All to soon they had to leave.

I wake up the day that they're leaving. I jump out of bed. "Dang it!" I shout as I look at my clock. _I slept in! How in the world could I do that? _

I hurry and get dressed, then run out the door.

As I run through the village I bump into Kiba and fall down. "Ow! Crud monkeys!" I say.

"You ok?" Kiba asks as he holds out a hand to help me up. "A-are you ok, S-Sango?" I hear Hinata say from behind me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I say as I grab Kiba's hand and he pulls me up. I suddenly felt light headed.

**"You can't keep me out forever, Sango." **Orochimaru says.

"Sango?" I barely hear Kiba say.

My head started to feel like my brain was being crushed. "Crap." I whisper.

Everything was going black. Then as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

I opened my eyes and took a breath as if I had been drowning.

I was lying on my back and Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were standing over me.

"Sango, are you ok? What happened?" Kiba starts asking me.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"B-but you j-just almost f-fainted." I hear Hinata say.

My eyes pop open. "Dang it! I'm late!" I say as I jump up. I stop as I feel light headed again.

"Hold up." Kiba says as he and Shino grab me before I fall.

"Temari is leaving! I have to go say good-bye!" I say as I struggle to get out of their grasp.

"Then let us escort you." Shino says.

I sigh. "Fine." I say but I'm actually happy to have them there.

Shino and Kiba make me walk but when I see Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chimny, and Shipo there, I brake out in a run.

"Temari!" I shout when I get closer.

Temari and the others turn around. "Hey! What took you so long?" She asks as I grab her in a hug.

"I kinda slept in." I say as I rub the back of my neck, my head was begining to hurt again. _Dang it, not again._

"Not to metion she almost passed out." Kiba says as he walks up.

"What happened?" Shipo asks instintly.

"It was nothing." I say as I roll my eyes. I just want to get off the subject.

"You sure your ok?" Temari asks.

"Uh hu." I say as I nod my head and smile. "Don't worry about it. It's probably because I didn't eat breakfast."

Shipo looks at me. "Why didn't you eat?"

I laugh a little as I rub my neck. "Well, I woke up late and I didn't wanna miss saying good-bye."

Temari laughs. "You know we would've waited for you."

"Hehehe. I didn't wanna make ya wait." I force a laugh as my brain starts feeling like its getting smashed again.

"Well we should head out." Temari says. "Hope to see you soon, Sango."

I give them all hugs before they head out. My head starts hurting more and more as I block out Orochimaru.

"We should probably get you some food now." Kiba says as he looks at me.

"Naw, it's ok. I'll just head home." I say.

But Shipo grabs my arm. "Nope. Your really pale, your gonna get something to eat first."

I sigh but don't complain as he leads me to the ramen spot while the others tag along.

We sit at a table and Shipo orders my favorite and everyone else orders theirs.

As we waited for our food I laid my head on the table.

**"Sango, you can't ignore me forever." **Orochimaru says. I groan.

"You ok?" Kiba asks.

**"You know we should talk more often." **He says.

"Crrraaaap." I groan out as I start banging my head on the table.

Shipo graps my shoulders making me stop. "Sango, what's the matter?"

I look at him. "Stupid voice." I say as I look back down. Wishing I could hit my head on the table again.

"Voice?" Kiba asks.

"Orochimaru." Shipo growls. "What's he saying?"

"Nothing much, just that I can't keep him out, and I can't ignore him, and we should talk more." Then under my breath. "Stupid. Retard. Cactus butt."

_Leave me alone! Can't you tell I don't wanna talk to you? _I bascally yell in my head.

**"Now now, no need to get upset. Aren't you wondering how your brothers doing?"** he asks.

I stiffened up instintly. _What about him? _

**"Aww, don't be like that. How about you come meet me?" **He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Sango!" Shipo yells as he shakes me.

I suck in a breath of air. "What?"

"What? What? That's all? We've been trying to get you out of whatever daze you were in for the last five minutes!" Shipo says.

I look at him and can see the worry all over his face. "I'm sorry." I say as I look down. "It's, it's just he was talking about Sasuke."  
I hadn't noticed how much I wanted Sasuke back untill then. Tears sprung to my eyes and I balled up my fists to make my hands stop shaking.

Everyone wass quiet for a minute while we just sat there. Then the waitress brought us our food and we ate in silence.

After eating I stood up. "I'm gonna head home." I say not really wanting to look any of them in the eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Shipo says instintly as he stands up.

I give him a small smile and we head out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ok I decided to leave it at this... manely because I still don't know where I'm going...

if any of ya have any good ideas I'd love to hear them!

Good job to SangoIchimaru! who got the last quote right!

the last quote was

**I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality.**

and it's Sasuke who says that! off of Nauro episode 4, hahaha!

now this chapters quote! Guess who's saying this!

**"Well that's typical. Not happy unless he's giving people a heart attack."**

Hint: It's off of Naruto!

I'm thinking about just doing quotes from Naruto...

if you truely want to make me happy guess who says it and what episode it is! =)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I don't think I can say sorry enough!

But I've been busy with GED classes.

And my grandparents and parents are thinking about buying a town...

You know... I didn't even know my grandparents were that rich... I mean I knew they were rich just not that rich...

and now I have my GED!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

End Last Chapter

After eating I stood up. "I'm gonna head home." I say not really wanting to look any of them in the eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Shipo says instintly as he stands up.

I give him a small smile and we head out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 21

I sigh as we get near my house. "Sango?" Shipo asks.

"Hnn." I say in reply.

"Tsunade has a mission for me..." He trails off.

I smile at him even tho I'd rather have him with me. "Well, when do you got to leave?" I ask as we walk up to my house.

"Tomorrow... But Chimny is gonna be here." He says as he follows me inside.

"You know, I don't need someone around twenty-four seven." I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"it's just that... I worry about you." He says looking in my eyes.

**"You know Sango... your brother misses you..."**

"Stupid." I say quietly as I cross my arms over my chest and start consentraiting on not letting him in my head. I looked at Shipo and he looked really hurt. "What?" I ask.

"It's stupid for me to worry about you?" He asks.

"What?" I ask compleatly confused. "I never said that..."

"You said stupid right after I sai-" I cut him off. "No I was calling Orochimaru stupid... not you!" I say as I shake my head no.

"Oh... We need to figure out a way to keep him out... He can't control you at all... can he?" Shipo asks.

"Not that I know of... I mean he hasn't controlled me yet..." I say as I think about it.

My head starts to hurt again from keeping him out.

"Don't worry about it." Shipo says as he reaches up and cups my face.

I lean into his hand and close my eyes as I try to get the headache to go away. I sigh. "Shipo."

"Yeah." He replys as he brushes some hair out of my face.

"It hurts when I try to keep him out." I say quietly.

He pulls me into a hug and I hug him back feeling safe and the headache starts to go away.

All to soon someone knocks on the door. I sigh as I pull away from him and go to the door.

I open the door and Chimny smiles at me. I give him a small smile. "Hey." I say as I let him in.

"Hey yourself." He says as he sits on my couch with a smirk on his face.

I glance at the clock and see that its almost five. "Well what would you guys like for dinner?" I ask as I head into the kitchen.

"Anythings good with me." I hear them both say.

As soon as I was in the kitchen Shipo turns to Chimny. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."  
Chimny nods. "Wouldn't have it any other way boss." He says while smiling.

"I'm serious." Shipo says looking at him almost glaring.

Chimny sighs. "Yeah, I know. I won't let anything happen to her, don't worry."

Shipo looked at Chimny's serious face for a few seconds before nodding his head and getting up to go into the kitchen.

I turned to see Shipo come into the kitchen. "I decided to make rawmen." I says as I give him a smile.

"Sounds good." He says as he leans aginst the counter.

When the rawmen was done I set the table with Shipo's help.

We ate dinner in confertable silence.

After doing dishes I looked at Shipo and Chimny. "Im gonna go to bed early. I have a headache." I exsplain.

"Night." Chimny says.

"Good night, Sango." Shipo says as I head upstairs.

"Night." I call over my shoulder to them.

When I woke up the next morning I smelt smoke. (is that a word? smell smelled smelt you understand what it means tho right?)

I jumped up. "What the crap!" I yell as I run out of my room and downstairs where I see smoke coming from the kitchen.

I run into the kitchen exspecting to see a fire and what I get was a laughing fit. Chimny was trying to cook. he had my aprin on. there was burnt toast in the toaster. the eggs were burning on the stove and the bacon was charcole.

I collapsed on the floor laughing my butt off. "Chimny! H-how on earth did you burn everything?" I ask him through my laughter.

"Well you try making all this stuff at once!" He snaps at me.

I laugh. "I do. Almost every morning! I look around for a second before turning back to him. "Shipo allready leave?" I ask as I go to help clean the mess he made.

"Yep. I wanted to wake you up, but he said to let you sleep." Chimny says as he makes a face at his burnt bacon.

**"Good morning Sango. Did you sleep well?"**

"Dang it." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" Shipo asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I say as I consintrait on keeping Orochimaru out.

"Uhhh." Chimny says as he looks at me with a I-have-a-favor-to-ask-you-face.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you make breakfast?" I stare at him for a few seconds. "I mean trying to make breakfast makes you hungry. And I was hungry before I started to make breakfast!" He says as he gives me puppy eyes.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll make breakfast." I say as I start getting things ready.

After eating breakfast Chimny helps do the dishes. "You know Chimny, you don't have to stick around all day if ya don't want to." I say as I hand him a plate to dry.

"Who says I don't want to?" He says as he smirks.

I smile and shake my head. "I know Shipo told you to keep an eye on me."

"I was gonna do that before he asked me to." Chimny says as he puts the last cup in the cubaord.

"Ok, but you might get bored because today I'm gonna go shopping and make this house spotless!" I say as I pump my fist in the air.

He sighs. "Joy." I laugh at him as we head out the door to go shopping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok I know long time no update!

but I got my GED now! YAY!

and yes this chapter is boring and short... but I'll try to make the next one better!

I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that I'm not dead! =P

last chapters quote!

**"Well that's typical. Not happy unless he's giving people a heart attack."**

and its Iruka!

now this chapters quote

I'm not the type to who likes to faint when things are odd or things are quante.

#1 it's not off of Naruto

#2 its a song

#3 its on a movie

#4 its a disney song


	22. Chapter 22

Ok here we go!

I have a friend over! she's awesome and a tom boy type girl like me!

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last Chapter

He sighs. "Joy." I laugh at him as we head out the door to go shopping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 22

After a hard day of cleaning and getting caught up on shopping I decided to walk around. Chimny of course had to follow my every move. I turn to look at him while I'm walking. "Why do you and Shipo worry about me so much?" I ask suddenly. He looks at me and then pulls me to the side real fast and stops me. "Hey!" I say while getting upset. "It was just a question." I say while frowning.

"You were about to walk into that pole." Chimny says while rolling his eyes. "And you wonder why we worry about you."

"Come on! That's stupid, it's not like I always go running into poles!" I say as I turn on my heel and start walking away. I turn the corner and bump into Shikamaru. I would have fallen but Shikamaru grabbed my arms and held me up.

"You ok?" He asks me as Chimny comes around the corner.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I say as I try not to yell at Chimny who I could tell was trying to hold in his laughter. "Not. A. Word." I say through gritted teeth. He just shrugs with a grin on his face.

"Whats going on?" Shikamaru asks as he looks between Me and Chimny.

"Well Sango is wondering-" Chimny star saying but I interupt him. "Shut up! I can take care of myself! Who's the person who made breakfast this morning after someone tried to burn down my house?" I huff.

"That wasn't my fault!" Chimny yells.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters.

I glare at Chimny while thinking: _Stupid. Retard. Wait a second... My head doesn't hurt and I haven't heard Orochimaru all day! _I smile.

"What?" Chimny asks as he looks at me "You ok?" I retern to glaring at him. "Hey I was just wondering if you were ok... I mean you don't normally glare then suddenly without warning smile... it's not like you."  
"If you must know." I say while I smile again. "It's because I don't have a headache!"

"Why would you have a headache?" Shikamaru asks.

"The stupid retard. Whenever I block him out of my head... I get a headache." As I say this Shikamru starts to get a worried look. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

"It sounds serious." He says.

I roll my eyes. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm gonna go home so I'll talk to ya guys later!" I say as I start running.

"Hey!" Chimny yells as he runs after me. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Who said you were gonna stay for dinner?" I shout back at him.

"So you'd let a team mate starve?"

I laugh as I run around a corner and hit someone making me fall on my butt. I look up to see Itachi. "Itachi." I barely whisper. He smiles at me as he holds out a hand to help me up as Chimny comes around the corner.

"Itachi." He growls when he see's him. "What are you doing here?" He asks as he pulls me up and behind him.

"Just came for a visit." He says as he shrugs.

Then Shikamaru came around the corner, he got in front of me too.

And then my head started hurting and not just a little it was pounding. I started to feel light headed so I grabbed the back of Chimny's shirt. He looked back at me.

"Sango, are you ok? Your really pale." He says as he grabs onto me to keep me upright.  
"Get her out of here." Shikamaru says as he glances at us.

"N-no." I say pushing Chimny away from me. _Oh let this work _"I-Itachi. Can you come at a difrent time?" I ask.

"You do look a little worse for wear..." He says as he thinks about it. "I'll leave for now but-"  
"-yeah yeah." I say interupting him. "You'll be back." and then everything went black.

"Sango!" Chimny says as he grabs me. When he looks up Itachi is gone. Shikamaru looks over at Chimny and me.

"We should get her to the hospital." He says as he takes me from him and runs toward the hospital.

I wake up to bright lights. I groan as I try to sit up but my head starts to pound again.

**"You went a little too long without talking to me... You should talk to me more." **

"Oh shut up." I grumble.

"Sango?" I hear someone say.

"What?" I mumble and then I hear a laugh. I turn my head toward the voice and open my eyes again. I see Shikamaru, Chimny, Choji and Ino. I'm guessing Ino is the one who laughed.

"How you feeling?" Chimny asks. I look at him with a What-do-you-think-look. "Sorry..."

I sigh. "My head hurts..."  
"Sango, I have a feeling your not going to like this." Ino says as she looks at the others. "But you need to stay here in the hospital for a few days so we can keep an eye on you."

I see everyone tense as I take a deep breath. "Whatever." _It won't be too long... hopefully.._

"WHAT?" Chimny yells. "But you HATE hospitals!"

"It's not hospitals I hate." I say calmly. "It's needles..."

"Well then you should be ok..." She says as she hands me a pill and a glass of water. "Take this, it'll help with your headache."

"Thanks." I say as I take the pill and gulp down the water. They all talked until I fell asleep a half an hour later.

I woke up four hours later. My head still hurt... not as much but it still hurt. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes to see Chimny and Shikamaru sitting on the other side of the room talking in hushed tones.

Shikamaru looks up and notices me. "How's your head feeling?"

"It feels better..." I say as I rub my eyes to get the sleep out. "Why are you guys still here?"

"What? I can't stay to keep an eye on my friend?" Chimny asks.

"I didn't say that..." I say as I try to shake a weird numming feeling thats taken over my head.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asks as he gets up and walks toward me.

"Yeah." I nod my head. "My head feels kinda funny... I'm fine." I add as I see Chimny start to jump up. "So why are you here Shikamaru?"

"I... am on a mission." He says as he looks at me. I look at him confused. "I'm suposed to protect you."

"what do I need protecting from?" I say as I smile. Then my head felt like compleatly numb. I gasp and put my hands to my head.

"Sango?" Chimny says as he jumps up as Shikamaru ran over to me.

"It's my head..." I say quietly. "It-it feels weird." Then everything went black.

I gasped as I woke up. I couldn't move. and then I noticed that Shikamaru has me in his shadow posetion jutsu.

"Sango?" Chimny asks as he looks at me with a worried look.

I focus on him and notice he looks kinda scraped up, same with Shikamaru. "Wh-what happened?"

Chimny lets out a breath. "Are you ok?" He asks as he slowly walks towards me.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" I ask as I look around. The hospital room was a mess.

"You don't know?" Shikamaru asks as he looks at me as if I'll exsplode.

"No, what?" I ask as I start to get worried. Shikamaru still hadn't let me out of the jutsu.

"You kinda went crazy..." Chimny says as he looks away. "You started attacking us."

"What?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

ok what ya all think?  
good? bad? somewhere in the middle?

Last times quote

**I'm not the type to who likes to faint when things are odd or things are quante**

and its from Dumbo! I haven't seen that movie for forever!

ok now the next quote

**Uh, Naruo, your speech was cool and all. but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die.**


	23. Chapter 23

OK I am disgusted with myself... I've been busy but thats no reason to just forget about this  
I am asking for forgiveness everybody who has been waiting... I apologize...

I GOT AN AWESOME NEW CAMERA FOR CHRISTMAS!

and my brother Ethan got me a cool lap desk thing... kind of **awesome! **I thought it was stupid at first but I've fallen in love with it!

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last Chapter

"You kinda went crazy..." Chimny says as he looks away. "You started attacking us."

"What?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 23

"I-I" I grasp for something to say but come up empty. _I attacked them? _ I start to hyperventilate. "Why-How" I mummble to myself as I start to shake.

I felt Shikamaru let me go. "Breath Sango." Shipo says as he grabs my shoulders trying to make me look at him.

I take a deep breath as I look at him. "Wh-why?" Was all I could say before breaking down into tears.

I instintly feel Chimny's arms wrap around me in a hug. "It's ok, everythings ok."

I shake my head. "No, no I hurt you guys." I put a hand to my head as I started to feel sick. "I-I-I can't believe- I-I feel sick." I say as I try to hold back the sobs.

Shikamaru grabs a the garbage can sitting by the door and brings it over. "Sango." He says as he moves Chimny out of his way. but I refuse to look at them. I'm too ashamed. _What type of friend trys to hurt their friends. _"Sango, look at me." He says as he lifts my face up to make sure I look at him. "It's not your fault."

At that I felt myself snap. I started bawling. Chimny instintly wraps his arms around me again. "Shhh, it's ok" He whispers as he rubs my back trying to calm me down.

Chimny runs his fingers through my hair as I'm sleeping fifteen minutes later. He looks up to Shikamaru. "What do we do?"

"Troublesome. Lady Tsunade is on her way here." Shikamaru replys. Right afterwards she walks in. "How is she?" She asks looking from me to Shikamaru.

"She feels horrible. And she has a fever." Chimny whispers as he feels my head. "Lady Tsunade. When will Shipo be back?"

"He should be back tomorrow morning." She says as she touches my forehead.

"What are we going to do Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asks as he looks toward the door as Kakashi comes in.

"Kakashi Sensei. What are you doing here? Chimny asks when he sees him.

"Kakashi is going to put a seal on Sango." Tsunade says as she nods to Kakashi. "You two will have to leave until we're done."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Chimny asks as he looks at me. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Kakashi says as he shoes them out.

As they walk out Shikamaru looks at Chimny. "You want to go get something to eat?" Chimny doesn't look at him as he sits on a bench. "You haven't left her side since we got here. You need to eat something." When Chimny still didn't move Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome..." And then does his shadow possession jutsu making him get up.

"Hey!" Chimny shouts as he struggles aginst it. "Let me go Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome. Just come along." He said as he forced Chimny to walk out of the hospital.

After trying to get Shikamaru to let him go for the first five minutes Chimny went along peacfully. They ate at the ramen spot. They got back to the hospital around an hour later. As they walked up to my room Kakashi was coming out with Tsunade. Chimny ran up to them. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"She should be fine." Tsunade says as she continues walking with Kakashi.

Chimny runs on into my room while Shikamaru stays to talk a little with Tsunade and Kakashi.

I wake up half an hour later. I groan as I rub my hand over my face. "Sango." Chimny says quietly.

I look over to my right and see Chimny. I give him a small smile. "Chimny." I look down. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't try to. I mean I didn't even kno-" Chimny cuts me off by giving me a hug. "It's not your fault." He says pulling back and looking in my eyes. "Besides Lady Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei have fixed it."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I sit up. "They put some seal on you. They said it would help." He says as he paces around the room.

I yawn. "Hmmmm. I feel like I shouldn't be sleepy but I am." I say as I strech my arms above my head.

Chimny laughs. "Don't worry about it. It's all good." He smiles at me and sits in the chair next to my bed. We look over at the door as it opens and Shikamaru walks in. "Hi Shikamaru." I say as I smile at him. He smiles. "You really are troublesome. You know that?" He walks over to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I think about it for a second. "Tired." He smiles. "Get some sleep then. And don't worry about anything I'm gonna be here and I'm pretty sure no one could make Chimny leave if they wanted to." I lay back down. "Thanks you guys. I owe ya." I smile as I shut my eyes. I fall asleep in seconds. "You don't need to thank us, it's what friends do." Chimny whispers as he leans back on his chair.

I woke up the next morning to Shikamaru and Chimny talking quietly in the corner. I stared at them for a few seconds. _I don't think I'm all the way awake... sooooo tired._

I suddenly notice how hungry I am when my stomake growls. Chimny laughs when he hears it. "I guess someones hungry!" He says as he walks towards me. I laugh. "Just a bit." I look at him and Shikamaru. "Do you think I can get out of the hospital? I don't really care for hospital food." I say as I scratch the back of my head.

Shikamaru smiles. "With as troublesome as it is, you are aloud out of the hospital. They just wanted to watch you overnight." I smile. "Great! Let's go!"

Once we get outside Chimny turns to me. "So where do you wanna eat?" I think for a minute. "How bout I make lunch at my place?" "Sounds good to me." Chimny says as Shikamaru says at the same time. "Fine by me." "Ok then let's go." I say as we head towards my place.

When we get there I start to make lunch. Chicken, rice and veggies. "Lunch is ready!" I say as I put it on the table. Shikamaru and Chimny come in and sit down. We eat lunch with a little conversation but not much.

After Lunch I cleaned up. Then I heard a nock on the door. "Chimny would you get that please." I ask as I dry a plate. "Sure thing." A few seconds later as I'm washing some forks a pair of arms snake around me in a hug. "Busy as always?" "Shipo!" I screach as I turn around and hug him. "Did ya get into any trouble while I was gone?" He asks as he flips my forehead with his pointer finger.

"Actually." Chimny says as he stands next to us. "Actually? What happened?" Shipo asks as he looks between us, then notices Shikamaru. "What's going on? And what happened? I want to know." He looks between us all again. "Are you ok?" He asks turning to me.

"I'm fine, really." I say looking down. I didn't want to tell him what I did. How weak I was. Chimny sighs. "She-well Itachi came-" "What?" Shipo interupts. When did this happen?" "Just yesterday." Chimny replys. "Anyway he came but he let her stay then she passed out. I took her to the hospital, she woke up and then." He let his voice fade away.

"That's not the end of it. Is it?" Shipo asks looking between us. Shikamaru got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to us. "She then ssaid that her head felt funny. She closed her eyes for a second and then started attacking." He exsplains. "Attacking?" Shipo asks confused looking between us all. "Yes attacking me and Chimny. I got her in my shadow possession jutsu. She woke up not long after that." "But Lady Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei put a seal on her so she should be fine." Chimny interupts.

"Fine? Sango..." Shipo says putting his hand under my chin and making me look up. I had tears in my eyes trying to hold them back. "Oh, Sango." He says sadly. He wraps his arms around me. "Don't worry about it. As long as we're here nothing bad will happen." He says as he wipes some tears that had fallen from my eyes.

For the rest of the day we all just talked about nothing. I went to bed feeling better and with the thought of being able to spend tomorrow with friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quote for this chapter! Guess who says it! and if you can tell me what episode it is!

**"I wonder if a gigantic worm built all this... Or maybe an enormous mole..." **

Last chapters quote.

**Uh, Naruto, your speech was cool and all. but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die.**

and it was- (Insert drumroll) Kakashi! yay!

anyway hope you liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

Ok another chapter...

and I'm having a hard time of figuring out what to do next in this story...

any ideas peoples?

This chapters probably gonna be pretty short...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 24

I woke up early the next morning and stretched. I got up and dressed then went downstairs. I walked into the living room to find Chimny asleep on the couch. As I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast I saw Shipo and Shikamaru sitting at the table talking. "Good morning guys." I say.

"Morning Sango." Shipo says as he smiles at me. Shikamaru turns in his sear to look at me. "Morning."

"What would you guys like for breakfast?" I ask.

"Anythings good with me." Shipo says as he looks over towards Shikamaru who just shrugs. "Fine it'll be a surprise... If I can figure out what to make." Shipo laughs. "You'll figure it out."

"I vote pancakes." Chimny says as he walks in while yawning. I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Chimny."

I made pancakes and then we ate. Afterwards I cleaned the kitchen as the boys talked in the livingroom.

"So what's our plan for today?" I ask as I walk into the livingroom after cleaning everything.

"Whatever ya want want to do." Shipo says as he stands up and walks over to stand by my side. I could tell he was worried even if her tried to hide it.

"I'm guessing missions are out of the question." I say and Shikamaru nods. "So how bout we... go for a walk."

"A walk actually sounds pretty good." Chimny says as he jumps off the couch. I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on Shikamaru." I say as I look at him sitting on the couch. "You know what?" I say turning to Shipo.

Shipo smiles at me. "Hm?" I knew he was just humoring me so I stuck my tounge out at him, which made him chuckle. "We should have a picnick!" I say as I run into the kitchen to get food for the picnick. I grabbed stuff for sandwhiches some pop and water and some cookies.

I put it all into a basket and then go to the closet in the livingroom and get a large blanket and set them down in front of the guys. "There, all ready." I say as I smile.

"Let's go then!" Chimny says as he grabs the blanket. Shipo smiles at me as he grabs the basket and then my wrist and leads the way to the door as Shikamaru follows.

I smile as we head off to nowhere in particular. After a few minutes I got out of Shipo's grasp and went to the front of out little group. I lead them to my favorite spot just outside the village walls. a little valley with a stream running through it. "This is it!" I say as I flop on the ground.

Chimny laughs. "Aren't we supposed to put the blaket down first?" He says as he throws the blanket over me. "Hey!" I say as I try to crawl out from under it but Chimny jumps on me. "Let me out you dork!" I shout from under the blanket. Chimny just laughs as he tries to keep me from getting out.

"Shipo! Tell him to let me out!" I yell. Shipo smiles. "Chimny." He says as he raises an eyebrow at him. "Aww. You guys ain't no fun." He says as he rolls off me and lets me out. I stick my tounge out at him. "Your gonna regret that." I say while smiling at him.

He simply laughs. Shipo and Shikamaru lay out the blanket and set up the food while I chase Chimny around the clearing.

I lie down on the blanket five minutes later and smile, while Shipo chuckles next to me. "That's not fair." Chimny mumbles as he sits soaking wet on the grass. "It's your own fault." I say as I close my eyes and take a deep breath relaxing. I smile when I feel a plate being set on my stomake. "Ham with tomatoes?"

"What other way is there to have a sandwhich?" Shipo replys. "Hmm. I don't think there is a way other then that." I say as I grab my plate and sit up. I eat my sandwhich and then grab a cookie. "Mmmmm. So good!" I say as I lay back down and look at the sky. I soon fall asleep.

I wake up to Shipo gently shaking my arm. "Come on, Sango. We need to head back, it's almost dark." "Mhhhm ichabo mmmm." I mummble as I roll over and try to go back to sleep. I hear Chimny laugh and Shipo chuckle. "Come on." Shipo says as he picks me up bridal style. "We gotta get back." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmmm tooo tired." I say as I force my eyes open a little and lay my head on his shoulder. He chuckles and I smile. "Go to sleep. I've got you." I fall asleep in seconds.

I wake up to the feeling of falling. I wrap my arms around Shipo's neck and gasp. He chuckles. "Don't worry." I hold tight for a few extra seconds until I calm down a bit. "It felt like I was falling." I say with a yawn. He chuckles. "Thats because I was laying you in bed." He lays me in bed and puts the blanket over me. "Are you guys going home tonight?" I ask. "Well I think we were just gonna sleep on the couch and whatnot. Unless you don't want us to?" He says while smiling. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" I say quickly. He chuckles. "I know, I know."

"Night." I mummble as I roll over and fall asleep. "Good night, Sango."

Five minutes later Tsunade came in. "So Shikamaru, did anything happen today?" She asks. "No, Mam, she seemed to be just fine." "Well good. Just keep an eye on her. All of you." She says as she looks at Shipo and Chimny. They all nod. "Well you should get some sleep." She says as she heads to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/

I know stupidly short...

I'm trying so please don't kill me...

anyway its all good... I'll figure this all out...

last chapters quote was...

**"I wonder if a gigantic worm built all this... Or maybe an enormous mole..."**

and the person/toad who said it was... Gamatatsu!

and now for this chapters quote!

**"Why is a toad trying to jump up to that branch?" **


	25. Chapter 25

Ok so I haven't really had time to write anything... and I'm hoping to get this chapter done by... today... Well here goes!  
Though just so you know... I still have no idea where I'm going on this anymore...  
OH and who's all excited for the hunger games! I know I am! =D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Last chapter

Five minutes later Tsunade came in. "So Shikamaru, did anything happen today?" She asks. "No, Mam, she seemed to be just fine." "Well good. Just keep an eye on her. All of you." She says as she looks at Shipo and Chimny. They all nod. "Well you should get some sleep." She says as she heads to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

Chapter 25

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. I strech and look at my clock to see it's five-thirty. "Hmmm. I'm awake early..." I say quietly as I get dressed and head downstairs. I see the guys asleep on the couch and chairs and almost laugh. _'Hmmm. I don't wanna wake them up... Maybe I should go out and do something for a bit. Then I'll come back and make them breakfast!' _ I think as I head outside.

I breathe in the cool morning air as I walk around. "I wonder what I should make for breakfast?" I say quietly. I walk around not really bothering about anything just enjoying the morning. After an hour I start to head back. When I get to my front door I reach out to open it but it swings open by itself and then I'm met witht the ground and a very worried Shipo.

"Sango?" He says as he looks at me. "Yeah, it's me. Mind getting off?" I ask as I try to push him off. He gets off without a second to spare. "Where have you been?" He asks instintly. And I notice the Chimny in the hallway looking at me with a worried face. "What? I was just taking a walk... Is something wrong?" I ask slowly as I make my way past Shipo and Chimny and see Shikamaru who looked worried too. "Is everything all right?" I ask as I head to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be alone." Shikamaru says as he and the others follow me. "Oh." I say as I relize what they were worried about. _'They aren't sure if the seal will work' _I think as I start to scramble some eggs. "Sango." Shipo says as he notices where my thoughts are heading. "We're just worried about you is all." He wraps his arms around me in a hug, and I smile as I feel safe.

After cleaning up after breakfast we all sat down in the living room. "So... What are we gonna do today?" I ask as Shipo wraps his arm around me as he sits down. I lay my head on his shoulder as my eyes start to close. _'Wait... Somethings not right, why am I so tired?' _I think as my eyes continue to droop. "It seems someone got up too early." I barely hear Chimny tease. I mummble nonsense as I cuddle up closer to Shipo. As I hear and feel him chuckling. "Go to sleep Sango." He says in my ear. And I fall asleep not even a minute later.

I wake up awhile later in my room. I hear the guys laughing and talking downstairs. "Hey, Orochimaru has been wondering why he can't get through to you anymore." I hear someone say behind me. I spin around and try to scream but the man covers my mouth. I noticed him as the guy who helped Orochimaru, the silver hair and glasses guy. I try to make him let me go but he grabs me tighter. "You make them come up here and I'll have to kill them." He threatens me.

I swollow the lump in my throte as I try to stay calm. I knew this guy would kill them if they came up here. but I didn't want him to take me either. Suddenly he puts a funky smelling cloth that seems familiar over my mouth and nose. Everything started getting fuzzy and then nothing...

When I woke up I had a terrible headache. I groan as I sit up. First thing I notice is my hands and feet are tied. "Crap, what happened..." I say as I rub my face. "Well I'm taking you to Orochimaru." I hear someone say behind me. "Who are you?" I ask as I turn around and look at him. He pushes up his glasses as he looks at me. "Kabuto Yakushi." "What on earth do you want me for?" I ask as the headache seems to double. "Your not the smartest kid are you?" He asks. "I already said I am taking you to Orochimaru."

"My head hurts." I state as I stare at him. "Side affects of the drug." He says as he turns and leaves the room. _'I gotta get out of here.'_ I think as I tug at the rope. _'Dang it. I can't break it.' _I think as I try to hold back a cry. _'Don't cry. There's no reason to cry. Dang it! I need to get back to Shipo and Chimny.'_

/;/'/;'/'.;'/'.;.'/;.'./'.;.'./[.'.]'.;.'/'.'.]/'.'.'/]/'./'.'./]/'.'.[/]/'/'.'/.

"She's been asleep for a long time..." Shipo says as he looks towards the stairs. "Dude, I'm sure she's fine. She's just tired." Chimny says as he tries to beat Shikamaru at Shoji. "I'll be right back." Shipo says as he heads for the stairs. "Fine. Dang! How do you always win?" He asks Shikamaru.

_'I've had a bad feeling for the past half an hour...' _He sighs. "It's probably nothing." He says quietly as he shakes his head and knocks quietly on Sango's door. "Sango?" He says as he opens the door slowly and looks inside. "Sango?" He looks around the room and see's she's not there. He rushes to the bathroom to see the door open and no Sango. "No." He whispers before yelling for Chimny and Shikamaru.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok hopefully ya'll like this chapter... I'm still not sure where it's all going but hopefully we'll get where we need to be! 

Last Chapter's quote |  
**"Why is a toad trying to jump up to that branch?" **

And Naruto says that!

Ok this quote! let me think...

**"It's no use; the sand gets in the way."**


	26. Chapter 26

Ok I hope this chapter will be longer...

Ok I'm not sure how to say how sorry I am... but I had very big problem writing this chapter...

writers block... but thanks to someone special who added this story to they're story alerts thing I'm happy and was finally able to finish this chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of last chapter

"Sango?" He looks around the room and see's she's not there. He rushes to the bathroom to see the door open and no Sango. "No." He whispers before yelling for Chimny and Shikamaru.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 26

"Chimny! Shikamru!" Shipo yells as he runs towards the stairs. They're halfway up the stairs when Shipo sees them. "Sango's gone!" He says quickly. Shikamaru runs up to the room and looks around and then says. "The windows open."

"She wouldn't have left, right?" Chimny asks Shipo, and Shipo shakes his head. "Come on, we need to report to the Hokage." Shikamaru says as they rush off to the Hokage's tower.

/.;'./'/'/].'.;.'/.'.'/;./'.;.;,'./'/'..

Kabuto came back a few minutes later with some food. I narrowed my eyes at him. _'posion?' _I think instintly. "If I wanted you dead. I'd of already killed you." He states as he hands me my food. "True." I grummble out as I try and eat with my hands tied together. "What does he want me for?" I ask quietly. He doesn't say anything so I look up and I see a creepy smile on his face. _'Well, this ain't good.'_

It took us two days to get to Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto took me to Orochimaru who looked me over then waved Kabuto out. After Kabuto left Orochimaru sat down. "You don't remember anything do you?" He asked. "I-I" I say as I try to stop shaking. "I don't know what you m-mean." I say quietly. Orochimaru laughs. "You remember nothing from before the Uchiha's!" I back up a step. "Wh-what do you want from me?"

Orochimaru smiles at me and gets up walking to me. "I want you." "Wh-what?" I try to back up as he runs his hand over the side of my face. "You were the only perfect one." He says as he leans down to look in my eyes, making me freeze.

Suddenly the doors to the room fly open. "Sango!" I hear Sasuke yell as he runs over to me, and just like that I can move again. "Sasuke!" I say as I grab him into a hug. I don't notice I'm shaking until Sasuke starts rubbing circles on my back. "Shhh, What's wrong? you're shaking." He asks as he pulls me back to look at my face. "I-I wanna go home." I whisper as I'm trying to hold back the tears.

Sasuke looks up to Orochimaru. "Why is she here?" He asks. "I wanted to see her." Orochimaru says as he sits down in his chair. I see Sasuke glare at him. "She is supposed to be at home. I told you I wanted her to stay safe there." He says angrily. "Well, we can't all have what we want." Orochimaru says. "Now, she will stay in your room untill her room is finished.

Sasuke nods and then leads me into a hallway and then into his room. "Stay here. And stay out of trouble." He says as he makes me sit on the bed and heads for the door. "I'm going to try and convence him to let you go back." He says before leaving. "Sasuske." I whisper as he leaves.

After a few minutes I get up. _I can't just sit here._ I start to head for the door when it opens, I jump back to the bed and tense up. "Hello Sango, how are you doing?" The silver haired ninja with glasses asks as he walks in. "W-who are you?" I ask him. "Ah yes, my name is Kabuto. And you're Sango." He says as he walks toward me. "What do you want?" I ask as I back up as he gets closer. "Just a small blood sample." He says as he pulls out a syringe. I feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I shake my head. "No, no needles." I whisper. I feel a pain as I try to run past him. "Ow! Dang it!" I say as I keep running. _Can't stop now... How do I get out of here..._

''...'.;.'.;.'./'./'.'.'.'.'/.'./'.'././'/.'/'.'.

"We can smell the drug he used to knock her out." Kiba says as he and Akamaru sniff around Sango's room. "I reconize this guys scent." "Who is it?" Chimny asks. "I believe it's that guy with the cards from the chunin exams... Kabuto." He says as he turns to Shipo. "But can you track her?" Shipo asks. "Who do you think you're talking to?" Kiba says as he smirks at him. "Come on Akamaru! Let's go!" He shouts as they jump out the window followed closely by Shipo, Chimny, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji.

.'/';.'./';/;.'.'/;./'/'.'/';/'.'/.';.'/.'.'.'/''/'/'.'.'.

After searching for a way out for half an hour I finally found one. I flinch as my arm hurts where Kabuto had gotten it with the needle. _But which ways home? _I bit my finger trying to come up with how to get home. "Well, if I don't hurry Orochimaru will figure out I'm gone and then I won't even have a chance so I'll just pick one... maybe." I whisper to myself. I run off in a random direction hoping to get home.

A few hours later I wince as the pain in my arm gets worse. "Crap." I whisper as I hold my arm. "Stupid arm, stupid Kabuto, stupid Orochimaru, stupid everything." But I keep running in the same direction. Hoping I'll find a village soon to ask directions.

.;.'.'..'/.'/.''/.'/./;/'/'/.'/././.''''''''''''''/'/'/''/././

_Hang in there Sango, we're coming. _Shipo thought as he ran along side Kiba. Suddenly Akamaru wimpers, Shipo looks from him to his owner and notices Kiba looks upset. "What's wrong?" He asks. "We can smell her blood." He growls out. "Neji." Shikamaru says quietly. "Byakugan" Neji says. "800 meters south east from here. She's laying under some bushes." "Let's go." Shipo says as he takes off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Last chapters quote!

**"It's no use; the sand gets in the way."**

and to tell the truth I couldn't remember who said this so I had to go and google it. =P

and it's Gaara! I really like Gaara... and Shikamaru... and Kiba... and Shino... and Kankuro... and others... not sure which ones but yeah...

so hopefully reveiw...

Reveiws make my day!


	27. Chapter 27

I'm hoping this one will be longer... and I get it out sooner... let's all cross our fingers...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of Chapter 26

"Byakugan" Neji says. "800 meters south east from here. She's laying under some bushes." "Let's go." Shipo says as he takes off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 27**

_Tired..._ My eyes start to close. _Dang it stupid arm. Are those footsteps? _I try to open my eyes but they won't. _Come on body move! I gotta hide... Or did I already hide? Stupid... I can't even think. _"Sango." I hear someone say. I take a deep breath and try again to open my eyes.

A pain flows thru my arm and I groan as I try to roll over, but someone stops me. "Don't move." Says the new voice. _I can't even tell who it is that's talking to me... what the crud monkeys... I have to open my eyes... _I take another breath and open my eyes. I see Shipo first. He's holding my head in his lap. He seemed focused on someone to my left so I looked a little to my left and saw Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. I noticed them talking but for some reason I couldn't hear anything.

_Crap. _I start feeling dizzy and a bit sick. I take some deep breaths and everything goes black. Then Shipo's hand is making me face him. I see him talking but I can't hear him. I'm pretty sure he's saying my name but I'm not sure, and it's making me feel even more sick.

Suddenly the sound comes back. "Sango, how do you feel?" Shipo asks. "We're not sure if it's poison or something else." I hear Shikamaru say. "My arm." I whisper. "We're gonna be home soon. Then we can get your arm fixed up. Ok?" He asks me with a sad smile. "Tell her to try to stay awake." I hear Shikamaru say as I'm picked up by Neji. I look at Shipo and notice he looks a bit worse for wear which is most likely why Neji is carrying me.

I look over to where I heard Shikamaru and catch his eye, I was about to say that I could when my arm felt like it suddenly had fire inside of it. I bit back a cry of pain as I tryed to curl in on myself. Grabbing onto Neji's shirt. "Burns." I whisper. "Hang in there, Sango. We'll be back to the village in around an hour." I hear Shipo say next to me, but I can't open my eyes again and the pain keeps getting worse, until the sweet blackness consumes me.

"She's out again." Neji says as they run. "Troublesome. What else could this girl possibly get herself into." Shikamru says as he jumps to another branch. "I wouldn't say stuff like that about her." Chimny says. "Me and Shipo have learned not to strech our luck with her by saying stuff like that."

It took them fifty-five minutes to get back and to the hospital. After two hours of the nurses and Tsunade working on Sango, Tsunade walked out of the room and looked at Shipo, Chimny, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. She figured Neji had returned home. "She's going to be fine." Tsunade says with a sigh. "How she gets herself into such problems is beyond me."

Tsunade could tell that Shipo and Chimny wanted to see Sango and sighed. "She should wake up sometime tomorrow so why don't you all go home and get some sleep." She says, then watches as most of the young ninja leave to go home except two. She sighs knowing they won't go home. "Go on, don't wake her up." She says quietly as she heads towards her bed for the night. They went in and sat in the chairs by the bed soon to fall asleep.

I woke up sometime later, looking at the clock I saw it was four in the morning. I look at Shipo and Chimny next. _Dang, I always try to make it so they don't have to worry about me and I only make it worse... _"My arm doesn't hurt anymore." I say quietly as I move my arm around. "You'd better thank lady Tsunade for that." I gasp as I turn towards Chimny. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask as I look worriedly towards Shipo hoping I didn't wake him up.

Chimny gives me a sad smile and then gives me a hug. "We thought we wouldn't be able to get you back." He says and I can hear the tears in his voice. "And then when we found you, we thought you were gonna die. We were so worried." "I'm sorry Chimny." I say while I hug him back. "That's the last thing I wanted to do. But for some reason I always make you guys worry."

As he pulls back I see the tears, which almost make me start to cry. "I had better wake Shipo up." He says as he stands up. "Let him sleep Chimny, he looks tired." I say as I look at him. "Sango, if you knew how worried he is for you. You wouldn't say that." Chimny says as he shakes Shipo's shoulder.

Shipo's eyes shoot open and he gets up. "W-what?" He says while blinking and trying to focus. I giggle at the sight, and he turns to me. "Sango. Your awake." He says as he stands there. I smile at him and nod. "Yep."

Suddenly I'm in a bone crushing hug, and I can feel him shaking. "Please don't ever scare me like that again." He says as he hugs me a little tighter. "I'm sorry, Shipo. I try not to worry you guys so much but-" "-It's ok," Shipo interupts me as he runs his hand through my hair. "As long as your ok now. It doesn't matter." He says as he grabs me in a hug again.

We sat and talked. Shipo wouldn't leave my side, he had to be touching me as if he was scared I'd disappear. running his hand thru my hair, holding my hand, anything to make sure I was really there and ok.

"Sango." Shipo said suddenly and I noticed that I must have almost nodded off. "Yeah." I say as I try to wake myself up. "Your tired, you should go to sleep." He says as he runs his hand thru my hair for the hundredth time, And I smiled because I liked the feeling of it. "Not tired." I say as I rub my eyes, trying to get the sleepyness out of them. I hear Shipo chuckle. "Go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." He says quietly. I look at CHimny to see if he's gonna stay too. He smiles and nods. I curl up aginst Shipo and soon fall asleep to the soothing feeling of him running his hands thru my hair.

I woke up at eight and look beside me at the very warm pillow I had been hugging. My mouth falls open as I see Shipo smiling at me. I blush as I scoot away from him. "S-sorry." I mumble. I hear him chuckle. "It's fine." He says as I feel him get up. Chimny then comes barging in. "So you two have a nice sleep on the bed, while I slept on the most confetable chair in the whole stinking world? He asks and I notice the bags under his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry Chimny! I didn't think-" I start to explain but Chimny interupts me. "No, I was joking it's fine Sango." He says as he smiles.

After awhile Tsunade comes in to check on me. After looking me over she smiles. "I need to ask you some questions now." She says as she sits on a chair next to the bed. I nod in understanding. "What do you remember about being taken?"

I think back to what seemed like ages ago. but was only two days. "I was in my room. When Kabuto came in... And I think I tryed to scream, but he covered my mouth and put a rag aginst my face." I say and then yawn. "Side effects of the medication we're giving you." Tsunade says. I nod. "Oh, anyway after I blacked out I don't remember to much except that he had my hands tide and we kept moving. Then we got to Orochimaru's." I stopped as I thought of Orochimaru and how scared I was of him.

"Sango?" Tsunade asks as Shipo sits down next to me. "He said something about me being the only perfect one... And then Sasuke came in and told him to bring me back here. But he refused and made Sasuke take me to his room. Sasuke then left to go talk to him and left me in his room. Then Kabuto came in and wanted to do something with a needle so I ran. But he got my arm. I kept running until I found an exit, and then I just kept running." Tsunade then looks at me "Do you know how to get back?" She asks and I shake my head. "No, I don't know how far I ran or anything. My arm kept hurting and my head felt weird." I say as I look down.

"Thank you, Sango." Tsunade says as she stands up. "Oh, and you can check out of here whenever your ready." "Thank you lady Tsunade." I say as she leaves. I yawn again before getting up. Shipo stands next to me and I lean aginst him. "Tired." I mummble. Shipo chuckles and he wraps his arm around me. "Come on, let's get ya home." He says as Chimny grabs the few things I had there.

By the time we got to my house I was almost asleep. I saw the couch and shuffled myself over to it before flopping on it instintly asleep. Shipo and Chimny smile at each other before they head into the kitchen to fix lunch.

I woke up not long after by someone knocking on my door. I sit up and see Chimny rushing to the door. "Thanks man." I hear him say. Shipo walks in a second later. "Your awake." He says as he sits by me. Then Chimny comes in with ramen. I take a deep breath. "Mmmmm. That smells so good!" I say as I jump up. Chimny and Shipo both laugh. "Let's eat then." Chimny says as he hands me one.

**/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ok I need some help here... How should I have Shipo confess how he feels to Sango? Cause seriously I have no clue...**

**I hope to hear from someone because seriously if I don't this story is probably gonna take a turn for the worse... well actually since I'm not even sure how to get where I need it to be then it's sorta in the dump allready...**

**Oh and I'm planning on doing a Prince of Tennis story... maybe...**

**anyway please help! and reveiw! reveiws make my day! =D**


	28. Chapter 28

Ok sorry for the wait... and sorry that it's a short chapter...  
But I have writers block and figured whatever came to mind would have to do...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End Last Chapter

"Mmmmm. That smells so good!" I say as I jump up. Chimny and Shipo both laugh. "Let's eat then." Chimny says as he hands me one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Chapter 28**

Lady Tsunade told me that I'm not aloud to do any missions or go outside the village until she can figure out what to do with me. which makes this week the most... BORING week ever!

"I'm sooooo bored..." I see Chimny roll his eyes at me. "Shut it! I'm serious! what on earth are we supposed to do?" I ask him as I flop down on the grass. "Not mess around that's what." Chimny says as he sits next to me. I groan. "But Shipo got to go on a mission!" "Yeah, and he didn't want to."

I roll my eyes as I roll over onto my stomake and look at Chimny. "And why on earth would he wanna stay here when he can go exsplore somewhere else on some awesome mission?" "Why do you think?" He says as he gets up. "Come on, it's almost lunch time. Aren't you hungry?"

I huff as I turn my head away. "You can't always get me to do whatever with food." I can hear the smile that's on his face as he says "Maybe not but I'm going to the ramen spot and I'll buy." "..." I glare at him.

"You know it's not that you got me here by the promise of food." I say as we sit at the table. "I mean, I was gonna come eat anyway." I say defiantly. Chimny laughs as he shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I smile at him. "Thanks for paying tho!"

After eating I turn to Chimny who is still eating. "You eat so slow." I say as I roll my eyes. "At least I won't get sick later for not chewing my food." "Well, thanks for the food!" I say as I turn to leave. "Hey!" I hear him shout as I run out the door. _'Sorry Chimny, but your being a bit over protective. I'll be back later!' _

I run around doing mostly nothing. Playing a few pranks, Playing with the kids. And then I was back on the grassy hill laying and watching the clouds. I sigh. "Where's someone to talk to when ya need someone?" I groan out. "Well you know. Chimny said you ran away from him... So one of the people you could be talking to is looking for you." I look over to see Shikamaru slouching looking bored.

"Well, now that your here... It don't matter, cause your here for me to talk to!" I say as I grab his arm and pull him to sit down. He sighs. "Troublesome." I smile as he lays down next to me.

After an hour of talking to Shikamru Chimny found us. "Chimny!" I shout as I jump up and hug him. "I missed you! Where've you been?" "Where-where have I been?" He says as he pulls me off him. "I've been looking for you the whole time!" "Well, you didn't do a very good job..." "You've got to be kidding me..." He sighs. "Come on, we should be heading home." He says. "Besides you said that you wanted to get up early to make sure you could see Shipo when he comes back." "Oooo! Yeah! I forgot!" I say as I jump around Chimny. "Come on! We gotta get some dinner!" I stop and turn back to shkiamaru. "Thanks for keeping me compiny, Shikamaru!" I say before taking off down the street with Chimny yelling after me.

The next morning we headed to the gate to meet up with Shipo. I got bored after the first few minutes. "Chimny!" I whined. "When are they supposed to get here?" Chimny sighs as he sits on the bench. "They'll be here anytime now." I smile as I skip around in a circle. "But when is then?" He sighs again before getting off the bench. "Look here they come." I whip my head around to see the team that Shipo left with. Chimny grabs the back of my shirt. "Ah ah ah. No leaving the village." He says sith a smirk on his face. I glare at him. "Jerk."

I see Chimny suddenly tense up. "What's wrong?" I ask. I look behind to see the team that Shipo was with, and I see them rushing with one of them holding a bloody Shipo. My breath catches. _'What happend?!' _I see Chimny rush forward but I'm stuck in place. They rush by and Chimny grabs my arm and drags me with him towards the hospital.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Ok how'd you like it?

anyway funny story. I live in the tri cities. in WA my whole family loves country music and live on a farm.

anyway some of our friends from like seattle come over... (note they don't listen to country music... and the first time they came over they thought they actually could go and tip cows...)

anyway in the car listening to Country music one friend Nikki says "does all country music sound like this? I mean seriously I can do that" (Insert strange sound...) me and my family laugh cause it's just funny.

Then my sister says "well while you guys are here we can go see a movie." And Nikki poor poor Nikki says What types of movies do you guys have here? We look at her... "probably the same ones you have over there"... And she says "Oh so not country movies?" I looked at her and said "Are you talking about like cowboys and indians?" And she says "Yeah." Our whole family laughed so hard then...

Well at least it's not like someone else I know who thought ranch came out of a cow...


	29. Chapter 29

Ok hopefully I can get this up soon...

today is 8/6/2012... let's see how long it'll take me...

Question: Books or Movies?  
I like both but books are ahead by a landslide... =)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of Chapter 28

I see them rushing with one of them holding a bloody Shipo. My breath catches. _'What happend?!' _I see Chimny rush forward but I'm stuck in place. They rush by and Chimny grabs my arm and drags me with him towards the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 29

Everything was in a sort of blur. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't seem to consentrate on anything. I didn't notice that we were at the hospital until I wasn't aloud to go into the room that Shipo was going in.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to follow, but Chimny held me back. I stuggled for awhile before Chimny grabbed me in a hug. "Shhhh, it'll be ok." He said soothingly. I found that I couldn't stop shaking. "He can't die, Chimny, Shipo can't die." I feel Chimny's arms tighten around me. "It's ok, Lady Tsunade is doing everything she can in there."

Chimny led me to the small couch and had me sit down. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink." I stand up and grab his wrist. "Don't leave." I say as I start to shake again. "Hey," He says as he grabs me in a hug again. "He'll be fine." "H-how do you know?" He pulls away a little and makes me look at him as he gives me a small smile. "Do you know how many times me and Shipo have sat here waiting to see if you'l be ok? And everytime I have to convense Shipo your gonna be ok."

I lean into him. "Is this how it always feels?" I ask. "Yeah, when your in there it feels this way too." I sniffle "I don't like it." "I know." Chimny says. And I'm glad he doesn't try to leave.

After a few hours I fall asleep on Chimny as we sit on the couch. Tsunade soon comes out after that. Chimny looks at her and she gives him a small smile. "He should be fine. You guys can go in there, but don't wake him up, he needs his rest." "Thank you Lady Tsunade." Chimny says as she leaves.

Chimny sighs as he looks down at me. "Sango, Sango, wake up. Tsunade says we can go into see Shipo." He says as he shakes me gently. I jump up and look at Chimny. "Tsunade says he should be fine, we can go in but not wake him up." I stand there and nod. I can feel myself shaking again, then I whisper "I'm scared." He gives me a small smile. "Come on, it'll be ok." He says as he wraps his arm around me and leads me into the room.

As soon as I see Shipo I run over to him and reach out to touch him, but I freeze and pull my hand back, afraid I'll hurt him. I hear Chimny come up behind me. "It won't hurt him if you touch him." "But," I say as I turn to him. "I'm still scared that I will." He hugs me. "Hey, it's ok." I suddenly felt very tired. All my energy seemed to leave all at once. "Here." Chimny says as he gets a chair and puts it by Shipo's bed.

I soon get sleepy sitting in the chair, I lay my head on Shipo's bed while holding his hand. _'Be ok Shipo.' _I think before falling asleep. Chimny sighs as he puts a blanket over me. "Hurry and wake up man, cause if ya don't she's gonna worry herself to death." He mummbles as he sits in the chair next to mine.

I woke up a few hours later to quiet talking. I blink a few times before noticing that Shipo is awake. I jerked up into a sitting postion and looked at Shipo. I could feel the tears coming, and I wanted to hold them back. Then he smiled and held out his arms for a hug.

I heard a grunt as I flung myself on him. I couldn't even understand what I was saying while I was crying on him. I felt so releaved, so glad he was ok that I couldn't stop crying. I felt his arms wrap around me. "I thought you were gonna die!" I say as I start to shake. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm not gonna die." He says as he puts his hand under my chin and makes me look at him, as he wipes my tears. "See, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I don't even understand why I did what I did next. I leaned up and suddenly our lips met in a kiss. I suddenly notice what I'm doing. I can feel my face go red. Shipo was staring at me. And I was out of there faster then the speed of light.

_'What the crap! I-I just kissed Shipo!' _I think as I run through different streets. Meanwhile back at the hospital. Chimny laughs. "Dude, maybe you should have gotten hurt awhile ago!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Oh my word! I love my littlest brother! he's just toooooo cute!  
I made dinner... grilled cheese sandwiches... (I know a boring dinner) anyway he said he wasn't hungry. so I told him he had to at least eat half. then he said no quarter! and we went back and forth with that like six times before my lil sister said How about you eat two quarters? So he looked at her and said ok two quarters...

I love them soooo much!


	30. Chapter 30

8/7/12 let us see how long it'll take me to update!

and then I went on cruise...

and now its 9/16/12

Ok peoples I put up some links on my profile of pictures that I found that I think look the most like what I think Shipo Chimny and Sango look like...

Thank you asiangirl143 for the reviews!  
narutokyuubifan. You make great suggestion... I was actually thinking about that. your review just made it where I REALLY wanna do it now... =D

I3Sango. Your right! I didn't even think about it! I can't believe I didn't think about birthdays! I'll have to do that soon... =D Thanks!

Kitty. I'm sorry it wasn't "Soon" But When everyone was reviewing I was on a cruise in Alaska... so I didn't really have time. and then I forgot when I got home... SORRY!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End of chapter 29

_'What the crap! I-I just kissed Shipo!' _I think as I run through different streets. Meanwhile back at the hospital. Chimny laughs. "Dude, maybe you should have gotten hurt awhile ago!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 30

_'What have I done?!' _I had been walking in circles for the past hour, trying (and failing) to figure out what to do. "Crap." I say as I kick a rock. I look up to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino not that far away. "Hinata!" I shout before I can even think about it.

They all turn around to face me. "Sango, what have you been up to?" Kiba says with his big smile. It was a simple question but it had me think of what I did, which in turn made me go compleatly red. "Nothing." I squeak out. Kiba then gets closer and looks at me. "Why are you all red? Are you sick?" He asks.

"I need to talk to HInata." I say quietly as I look at the ground and turn (if possible) even more red. "I-is something wrong?" Hinata asks. "I-I don't know... But I have to talk to you." I say looking up at her. "Please, it won't take long. I promise." "O-okay." I take her wrist and pull her away from the boys. "I'll bring her back later." I tell them as I run off with her.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asks after awhile of walking around doing nothing."I-I" I stutter before lowering my voice to a whisper. "Kissed Shipo." Before she can say anything I continue. "I don't know why! I was just so worried and then he was finally awake, and well yeah..." I notice that Hinata is starting to turn red too. "Don't get imbaresest! I'm supposed to be the one to do that! You have to tell me how to fix it!" I almost yell. "I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I say quietly as I look down.

Before Hinata can give me some much needed advice Chimny runs around the corner and sees us. "Sango! There you are." He says as he stops next to us. "I've been looking everywhere for you." I look down imbaresed as I hear him laugh. "Come on, Shipo is worried about you." He says as he grabs my arm and starts pulling me toward the hospital.

When we were a block away from the hospital I stop. "Chimny..." I say quietly as he turns around. "I- uh, is, is he mad?" I ask and then continue "I mean I- he- uh" I start to babble on making no sense. "Sango." Chimny says as puts a hand on my head. "Come on, let's talk at the park. Shipo can wait."

I followed him to the park and we sat on a bench. "He's not mad." Shipo says quietly and I look up at him. "He's not?" I ask. "Naw, but let's talk about you..." He says as he turns towards me. "Do you know why you did that?" "I-I, it was- I mean," I say as I look down. "I was just so releaved that he was gonna be ok... I didn't even know I-I ki-kissed him till afterwards." I say as I turn red.

I hear him laugh so I look up and glare at him. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He says as he holds up his hands in surrender. "I just found it amuzing... You don't even relize how you feel." He says as he gives me a smile. "Huh?" I say confused. He smiles. "Well, I guess it can't be helped..." He says as he looks up at the sky.

"What? What do you mean? " I ask him as he gets up. "It doesn't matter." He says as he looks towards the hospital. "I'm pretty sure that you should talk to Shipo about it soon though." "You mean now... don't you?" I ask as I look up at him. He shrugs. "Now would be better then later... You know what. You go on ahead to see Shipo and I'll go get dinner and meet ya there." He says as he starts walking away.

_'Crap... What am I gonna do?' _I ask myself as I walk towards the hospital. I sigh a few minutes later as I walk through the hospital doors. "Crud monkeys." I mutter to myself as I stand outside Shipo's door. I stand there for a few minutes just trying to get myself to at least open the door. I open the door slowly and peek inside.

I see Shipo laying in the bed looking out the window. I've never been so happy for non squeeky doors. But Shipo being Shipo senced that I was there and looked over. "Sango." He says as he sits up straighter in his bed. I give him a small smile as I step into the room.

"I was wondering if you were ok..." He says. "You ran out pretty fast." I give a small forced laugh. "Yeah, umm... I kind of..." I sigh as I slowly trail off at the end. "Sango." Shipo says and I look up at him. "I like you, I think I love you. And I don't know if you like me or not, but will you give me a chance? Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stare at him for a moment not really putting the peices together. "Shipo..." I say quietly. "You like me?" He nods his head and I can feel my cheeks burn with a blush. "I don't know how I feel... but yes." I say as I look down and around to try to hide my blush.

I hear laughter and then Chimny comes in. "Good job you two." He says as he hands Shipo some food and then walks over to me. "It's about time you two got together... Sango I swear I've been trying to get him to tell ya how he felt sooner, but he just wouldn't listen." He says as he's seemingly oblivious to my awkwardness.

"Chimny shut it." Shipo says. And as I look over at him I can see a faint blush on his face too.

/'/'/'/'.''.'.'/'/'/'/'/'.'.'.'.'.'/'/'/'/'.'.'.'.'.'/'/'/'/'/'.'.'.'.'.

Ok... I don't know how I feel about this chapter...

I think its because I've never had a boyfriend or anything ever... I have no clue if this was any good at all... but hopefully it's ok...

and yeah I know short chappy... I'm gonna try to make a really long next chapter!

well reviews make my day!


	31. Chapter 31

This Chapter is dedicated to I3Sango!

Ok... Here we go... =D

Once again... I'm sooooooo sorry! And I have no exscuses!

Question of the chapter: What is your favorite anime?  
Mine... would have to be... for right now... is One Piece... but it's constintly changing... so it'll probably change soon... =D

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**End of last chapter **

I hear laughter and then Chimny comes in. "Good job you two." He says as he hands Shipo some food and then walks over to me. "It's about time you two got together... Sango I swear I've been trying to get him to tell ya how he felt sooner, but he just wouldn't listen." He says as he's seemingly oblivious to my awkwardness.

"Chimny shut it." Shipo says. And as I look over at him I can see a faint blush on his face too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Chapter 31**

A few days later Shipo is released from the hospital. I walk with him out the door and he turns to me, a smile on his face. "Wanna go get something to eat?" I smile and nod and Chimny laughs as Shipo wraps an arm around me while I blush.

We head over to a BBQ place and bump into Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. I blush dark red as Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. Choji smiles at us and Ino bursts into giggles. "Come on!" She shouts as she grabs a table for all of us. "You have to tell me how you two finally got together!" She says as Shipo once again bursts into laughter.

"It's not funny." I mumble to myself and I hear Shipo chuckle next to me. "She relized she couldn't live without him." Chimny says as he sits down next to me. "That and she kissed him in the hospital." "Chimny!" Me and Shipo yell at the same time.

"Can we just kill him... Please." I mumble. Which makes Ino gasp. "No! He seems to be the only one I can get info from! But-" She says as she holds a finger. "-If you tell me all the details! I'll help you kill him!" She says with a creepy smile on her face. "U-um." "Troublesome." Shikamaru says. "Leave her alone, can't you tell your embarrassing her?" Choji adds. I had never been so thankfull to Choji in all my life. Lucky for me the waitress comes up right then to save me from anything else.

"I can't wait for next weekend!" Chimny says as we leave the restaurant. "What's next weekend?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side. Chimny laughs. "Something you forget every year!" "Your birthday." Shipo whispers into my ear. "Oh! I forgot..." I say as Chimny bursts into another fit of laughs. I look up at Shipo who smiles down at me. "You always do."

We get to my house in no time. I run up to my door and turn to look at them wondering if they're gonna spend the night again. I tilt my head to the side and open my mouth to ask them when Shipo asks "Mind if we stay the night?" "Sure." I say as I open the door and walk in. We head to the living room where I sit on the couch, Shipo instintly sits next to me as Chimny grabs the remote.

I lean aginst Shipo as we watch tv. My mind starts to wander..._ 'My birthday is next weekend... Wow. I can't believe I forgot again...' _My body goes tense as I remember _'Sasuke isn't gonna be here...Crap, what am I gonna do? We allways spend my birthday together...'_

"Sango!" I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Shipo shakes me a little. I give him a confused look. "What?" I ask as I see that he looks scared and I see Chimny behind him looking kind of freaked out too. "Are you ok?" Shipo asks as he seems to look me over as if I had been in a fight. "Y-yeah, why?" I ask. "You started crying..." Shipo says as he brushes some tears from my face. "And you didn't answer when we were fist trying to get your attention." Chimny adds.

"U-um, sorry... I was... thinking." I say as I look down. I hear Chimny leave the room as Shipo brushes some hair out of my face. "About?" He asks. "My birthday..." I whisper. "Me and Sasuke always spent it together... But he's not here..." I start to shake a little as I look up at Shipo. "I don't wanna be alone." I whisper as I'm about to cry. "Don't worry..." He whispers to me. "I'll be here... Chimny will be here... And we'll go find some of the others to. You'll be having so much fun you won't be able to miss him." I lean into his hug and nod as I let out a shakie breath. I fall asleep not long afterwards.

As it got closer and closer to my birthday I couldn't help but get depressed about Sasuke not being there.

Two days from my birthday I wake up to find that I really, really miss Sasuke. I don't even want to get out of bed. It almost feels like a fisical pain in my heart. I curl into a ball on my bed and pull the covers over my head. I can feel tears in my eyes as I hear a knock on my door.

"Leave me alone." I say queitly as I roll over. I hear my door open slowly. "Sango?" I hear Chimny ask. "You ok?" "M fine." I say as the pain in my chest grows. I feel the bed dip as he sits down. "You miss Sasuke, don't you?" I sit up and lean aginst him. "It hurts..." I whisper as I feel the stinging of tears. Chimny sighs, "Since Shipo's parents needed him today... How bout we do something?" I sit queitly as I wait for him to contenue. "Come on." He says while standing up. "It's time for you to get out of bed! Get dressed and come downstairs." He says as he walks out of my room.

I sigh as I get up. _'Why the heck do I have to get up? I don't have anything I have to do... Stupid Chimny' _I think as I pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wonder about what Chimny wants to do, and before I know it I'm more curious then depressed. I hurry up downstairs after changing and putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I tilt my head as I see Chimny puting on his shoes. "Where are we going?" He looks up and smiles at me. "Early birthday present." "Really?!" I say as I jump the last few steps of the staircase. I've always loved birthday presents. I hear him chuckle as I run over to my shoes and put them on.

We head out of the house and I jump around him wondering where we're going and what we're going to do. I soon notice we're heading towards the park. A few minutes later we're heading into the park. "What are we gonna do?" I ask as I keep looking around. Then I see Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata all gathered around a picnick table.

I turn to Chimmny and tilt my head as a question. "Picnick with everybody... Well, almost everybody. Shipo would be here if he could." Chimny says as he rubs the back of his head. I smile and run ahead of him towards everyone.

"Hey!" I shout as I run up. I see some turn to me and smile, while others continue what they're doing. For exsample, Sakura and Ino yelling at each other, Naruto and Kiba trying to sneak up on Shikamaru who is laying in the grass taking a nap.

I laugh as I run up to Shikamaru jumping on him, efectively waking him up. "What on earth are you doing?" I say with a pout. "You can't sleep right now." "Troublesome." I says as he grunts and sits up, pushing me off him. I stick out my tounge at him and stand up.

An hour and a half later, I'm compleatly exhausted. I lay down next to Shikamaru and sigh. "Thanks for the awesome day, guys." I hear a few chuckles, and "No problem's." "Awww, don't tell me you don't want to hang out with me?" I hear Shipo say. I instintly sit up while opening my eyes, and then bump my forehead on his. "Owww." I mummble as I rub my forehead, then look at him. "I thought you were busy today?" I say as I jump up and give him a hug.

He laughs as I hug him. "I just needed an exscuse to be able to go find this." He says as he pulls out a box. "Uh uh." He lifts the box above his head. "This is a birthday present that will have to wait til your birthday." I huff as I glare at him. "Meanie." Then I smile because I just can't stay mad right now.

After a few more hours everyone decided it was time to go home. I fell into bed compleatly happy and compleatly exhausted, falling asleep almost instintly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I've been reading Burning Rubber! It's soooo awesome! It's an NCIS/One Piece by Kitsune Foxfire

it's an awesome story!

by the way I LOVE One Piece now! I used to say that I'll never watch it but I love it... and thats kinda why I haven't been writing... I've been watching one piece... forgive me!

**Asiangirl143 **Well yep... hopefully I'll be able to start updating on a reglar basis... hope you liked it! =D

**Len (Guest) **Thanks for reviewing! And yeah... I'm gonna try making the chapters longer. (I like longer chapters too) I know this one isn't all that long but... that's because I'm just trying to get back into writing. =D


End file.
